Centrum Permanebit - Remember me?
by AnnaSimi
Summary: Sydney is out of re-education, starting her new life. All the memories of her former alchemistlife had been erased by the alchemists. Will she remember Adrian?
1. Prolog

Adrians POV

I heard my phone buzz and I tried to ignore it.

I really wasn´t feeling like talking to anybody. I was just fine, drowning my sorrows in a bottle of gin.

The phone stopped buzzing and I took a big gulp out of my glass.

Only a few seconds later the phone buzzed again.

I looked at it and saw Macus number on the screen.

"What?" I asked annoyed, answering the phone.

"Adrian?"

"Well yea, you called me" I said, already regretting picking up.

"Adrian, she´s out" he said.

My mind tried to comprehend what he was saying, but my head was feeling foggy.

"What are you talking about Marcus?" I said, knowing I was babbling.

"Sydney, she´s out" he repeated.

I put the bottle of gin on the table in front of me and my mind was spinning.

"Are you...is she... where is she?" I finally managed to say.

The fogginess slowly vanished and I could think much clearer now.

"A guy I know just reported to me, that he´d seen her in New York".

"New York?" I asked. What was she doing there?

"I thought you should know" Marcus went on.

In my mind I was already getting ready to leave the house and get there as fast as possible. Sydney was out. She was alive and breathing and I could really see her again.

"but..." Marcus went on and my heart fell.

"What is it?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst case scenario. But when he spoke, I wasn´t ready at all.

"They erased her memory Adrian" he said.

"What do you mean erased it?" I asked. I had to sit down. My hand was grabbing the chair and I barley managed to sit down.

"She doesn´t remember anything" he said and I could hear sympathy in his voice.

I was silent for a few seconds. Not sure what to say.

"How do you know?" I asked finally. I noticed my hands shaking.

"The guy I told you about, he´s a former college of her. They met on the street and she didn´t recognize him at all" Marcus said.

Centrum Permanebit, I thought. The center will hold. No it had to hold.

"Adrian, I´m sorry" Marcus said after I had been quiet for some time.

"What the hell is she doing in New York?" I asked. It wasn´t even important but I needed to keep talking.

"I really don´t know" Marcus said.

"Where did he see her?" I asked.

"At Columbus Circle. She was getting coffee at Starbucks" Marcus said.

I smiled at that. Of course she did. She was Sydney, drinking coffee was like breathing air to her.

"Thanks for calling" I said and I hung up before he could say anything else.

I knew it was rude, but at that moment, I didn´t care about good manners.

I needed to see her. I needed to go to New York and I would see her again. I would hold her in my arms, kiss her, see the spark in her eyes and her beautiful face.


	2. New York

For a minute I was just sitting on the chair, looking at the phone in my hand.

There were a million questions in my head.

The most present question of them all was `Will she remember me?´

I didn´t know the answer, I only knew, that I had to go to New York, as fast as possible.

I packed a couple of clothes in a bag and simultaneously checked for flights on my phone.

There was one that would leave in two hours and without further thinking, I booked it.

I had absolutely no idea where exactly I was going to go, but I decided, that I would think about the details later.

All that mattered at this moment was getting there. I was completely sober now, but just to be safe, I called a cab, that would get me to the airport.

On my way to the airport, I called Jill.

I gave her a short recap and told her, that I was on my way to New York and that I would get back to her, as soon as I arrived there and disconnected when we arrived at the airport.

* * *

><p>I stepped out in to the heat of august and for the first time after what felt like forever, I really craved a cigarette.<p>

I shoved the thought away. I had enough on my mind, Readopting bad habits definitely was something I wouldn´t put on top of that.

I still didn´t know where to go exactly. The only reference point I had was Columbus Circle. But was it likely, that she would appear there again?

I didn´t know, but it was all I had.

I headed for the first available cab and told the driver to go to Columbus Circle, hoping to have any kind of inspiration on my way there.

I didn´t.

I stood in front of the Starbucks Marcus had told me about and was absolutely clueless what to do next.

I looked at my phone. It was already 5 pm. I hadn´t slept for nearly 26 hours and slowly the fatigue showed. I really needed some sleep.

I kept looking around, hoping to see her anywhere and every time I spotted blond hair in the crowd, my heart jumped, but it was never her.

I crossed the road and decided to check in in a hostel across the street.

I would just sleep for a couple of hours and tomorrow, I would come up with a plan.

I fell asleep only seconds, after my head hit the pillow and I dreamed about her. Her laugh, the way she looked at me, about holding her in my arms and the way it felt kissing her.

* * *

><p>I woke up pretty early, it was only 8 am. I got up and after taking a shower, I stood in the middle of my room, realizing for the first time, that I was literally searching for a needle in the haystack.<p>

I was in New York City for goods sake. I really needed a plan.

I looked out the window and groaned, when I realized another problem.

The sun. I could deal with the sun, but it wasn´t going to be pleasant, at least not in the long run.

But what choice did I have? I really doubted, that my chances would increase, if I limited my time to the nights.

Even if Sydney had lost all of her memories, I really didn´t think, that she would have become a night person.

Besides, I was a moroi after all, walking around an unknown area alone at night, wasn´t probably the best idea.

The next couple of days I spent my mornings at Starbucks, hoping, that she would come back.

I walked through central park at noon and in the afternoons I walked aimlessly through the streets of New York, focusing on 5th avenue and Broadway, even though I knew that the Sydney I knew wasn´t really into shopping. At night I fell asleep in my small room completely exhausted.

* * *

><p>I was sitting once again in my usual spot at Starbucks when I heard her voice. She was ordering a latte.<p>

I turned around, nearly 100% sure, that it wasn´t her, when I saw her.

She was standing at the counter waiting for her latte checking her phone.

She was a little thinner than the last time I´d seen her but she was as beautiful as I remembered her.

Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders and she was wearing dark Jeans and a white blouse.

She was really here, I really had found her.

I blinked, nearly expecting her to be gone when I would open my eyes again.

When I did, she was still there.

The girl behind the counter called her name and she smiled at her taking the cupout of her hand.

She put her phone back into her messenger bag and her gaze fell on me.

My heart stopped for a second, as our eyes met.


	3. Vampires?

Adrians POV

I was about to get up and pull her in my arms, happy to have her back, when she gave me a friendly smile and walked right pass me.

For a brief moment, I couldn´t breath and I couldn´t think. There had been no sign of recognition. No sign at all.

I got up and looked after her, as she walked across the room to sit down at the window. I watched her take a sip of her coffee. She closed her eyes and I noticed a smile on her face.

Minutes later I realized, that I was staring. But how could I not? Sydney was sitting only a few feet away. So close. I wished that she would look at me. I wished that she would look at me and remember everything. Remember me, remember us.

She didn´t. She kept on drinking her coffee, looking out the window.

After half an hour she got up and walked towards the door and I got ready to follow her.

Her hand was already on the door, when she turned around to look at me again. My heart jumped and I smiled at her. She smiled back and I noticed the blush on her face, the blush I loved so much. Than she opened the door and left.

Did Sydney Sage just flirt with me? I got up and exited Starbucks through another door than she had and followed her.

I felt like a complete stalker, but I was to afraid, that I wouldn´t see her again, so I had to know where she was going.

I followed her for the next 10 minutes, always making sure, there were enough people between us, so that she couldn´t see me. Once I thought I´d lost her and panic rose in me, but than I found her again entering a building. I looked up and read the letters on the wall `Public Library´ I read and I chuckled. Well that, was completely Sydney. Only she would spent a day in New York in a library. I sat down on a bench near the entrance and decided to wait. I really did hope, that she wasn´t planing on spending the whole day there.

"Are you following me?" I turned around and looked into her golden eyes. At first, I thought she might be mad or even scared, but than I realized, that she was smiling at me.

Completely being overextended by her standing in front of me and talking to me I just smiled back.

"I... no... I´m just waiting for someone. Hey, I´m Adrian" I said when I finally found my voice again. God, she must think I´m a complete moron.

She smiled at me and shook my hand "Sydney" she said.

"Nice to meet you Sydney" I said studying her face for any kind of recognition.

"So, you´re into books?" I asked looking at the library.

She chuckled "What gave it away?" she asked.

Yea good one Adrian, I thought. Could I be any more awkward? I than noticed the books in her hands.

"Vampires?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

She looked down on the books in her hand and blushed "Yea, I kind of keep dreaming about them, so I thought I do some research. I know it´s stupid, but... I don´t know" she said.

"Interesting subject. Ever met one?" I said still smiling at her.

She laughed at that and I did, too.

She studied me for a few more seconds.

"Well, as nice as it is to talk about vampires with you Adrian, I really need to go" she said.

I wasn´t ready to let her go. I wanted to keep talking to her, hear the sound of her voice and tell her that it was me and that I loved her, but even I knew, that would definitely scare her away. And who could blame her.

"Ok than Sydney, it really was nice meeting you" I said.

She was already walking away, when she turned around once again.

"Maybe I´ll see you at Starbucks again someday" she said with a smile.

"I´d love that" I said.

She smiled and than walked away and grabbed a cab that was driving by. I watched her getting into the cab giving me another smile. Than she was gone.

I walked back to the hostel, my head was spinning. I was absolutely sure about two things.

First, she didn´t recognize me at all and second, she definitely had been flirting with me.

As much as a downer the first thing was, the second made me smile. Once again I thought about what they´d done to her. How could they make her forget about a whole period of her life? And could I make her remember me?

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I was sitting in the cab heading to my flat. I really needed to hurry. I had a `architecture 101´ class in one hour.

I nearly didn´t recognize myself. Had I just been flirting with a guy? A complete stranger?  
>I blushed. Yes I had. Adrian... I liked that name. And I´d liked him I admitted to myself. He seemed funny and yes, he was pretty good looking. Well, whom was I kidding. He was gorgeous.<p>

His eyes were this deep emerald green and something about them comforted me. I couldn´t quiet put a finger on it, but they made me feel kind of safe.

I shook my head. I didn´t even know that guy and I probably would never see him again. No doubt I guy like him wasn´t even interested in a girl like me.

He probably had a stunning supermodel girlfriend. Yes, he had for sure been waiting for her.

God he must think I am a complete dork. What had I been thinking?

And vampires? He was probably still laughing about that.

Doing research... could I sound more nerdy?

I sighed and put my books in m bag. It was a waste of time even thinking about him any longer, he sure had forgotten me already


	4. New Life

Sydneys POV

I quietly opened the door and quickly entered the lecture hall.

I was late after all. Traffic had been terrible and I quickly regretted my decision to take a cab.

The Professor frowned on me but kept on talking.

My eyes wandered around to find an empty chair. As silent as I could I sat down and grabbed my college block and a pen.

He was talking about Roman Architecture and showed pictures of the Colosseum and the Pantheon in Rome.

They were beautiful. I felt the sudden urge to go there and wander around the old building, touch the ancient stone and loose myself in the history.

I enjoyed every second of the class and even was a bit sad, when it was over.

I gathered my things and decided to grab another skinny latte, before my next class began.

It was already dark when I left the campus. It had been an usual friday.

It started with `architecture 101´was followed by `Design and Representation´ and ended with `Environmental Systems´.

I joined a group of students to the subway and met a girl that had been sitting next to me in `Design and Representation´.

"Hey, you just sat right next to me, right?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, hi" I said smiling back at her.

"I´m Katie Johanson" she introduced herself.

"Sydney Sage" I said shaking her hand "Johanson, is that swedish?" I asked curious.

"Yea, my grandfather is from Stockholm" she said "Sadly, I didn´t inherit the blond hair nor the blue eyes" she said with a laugh pointing at her medium long brown hair and her green eyes.

I laughed as well.

We talked on the way to the subway and the short drive. I had to get of the subway a few stops before her and we exchanged numbers before I left.

She really seemed nice and somehow it was nice to get to know someone who was as eager as I was, when it came to studying.

I took a long shower and jumped into my pajamas. I sat down on my little coach and grabbed on of the books I´d borrowed at the library.

`Vampires – Truth and Mythology´ I read.

I scrolled through the pages and pretty soon realized, that it was more fiction than anything else.

I sighed and was a little disappointed. I didn´t exactly know what I had expected to find, but I knew, this book wouldn´t help me much.

My thoughts drifted back to Adrian and his deep emerald eyes. Those eyes, that seemed so familiar, yet so strange... with this thought I fell asleep and once again my dreams where filled with blurred faces and the presence of vampires, even though I didn´t see one, I knew they were there.

The next day I woke up, when I heard the steady buzz of my phone. It was my mom.

"Hey mom" I answered the phone sleepily.

"Morning Sydney" she said "are you still sleeping?"

"Yea, I had a long day yesterday" I explained. My gaze fell on the clock next to the bed and I frowned. It was only 8 am.

"I just wanted to check on you. How was your first week of college?" she wanted to know.

"Great" I responded.

"And New York? Are you ok all by yourself?" she asked and I heard a little worry in her voice.

"New York is amazing. And yes, I´m alright. I´m not a little girl anymore, remember?" I said smiling.

"Good. That makes me happy" she said with a chuckle "I know you aren´t, but it´s a big city and with college and all..." she went on.

"I know. But I´m fine, don´t worry" I said with a smile.

She was silence for a few seconds.

"Mom, did you ever dream about..." how was I going to approach the subject.

"Well... I don´t know. I have strange dreams lately. It´s like being someone else... it´s really hard to explain"

She was silent and I checked my phone to see, if there was still a connection.

"Mom?" I asked.

"What do you mean someone else?" she finally said.

"I don´t know. I´m dreaming about places I´ve never been before, but yet I kind of know them. There are people I somehow know as well, but I can´t see their faces and..." I stopped for a moment.

"And what?" my mother asked and there was something in her voice.

"and vampires" I finally said.

"Vampires?" my mother asked and her voice was kind of shrill.

"Yea..." I muttered surprised by her sudden change of voice.

"Sydney that´s absurd. Vampires... you should concentrate on your studies" she said with sharp words.

Why was she so upset? Well of course I knew that vampires didn´t exists, but I didn´t understand, why that made her so upset.

"I do mom. It was just a dream...sorry for bringing it up" I said.

I heard her taking a deep breath.

"Good. Now get up and... I dont´know. Enjoy the day, discover New York" she said, her voice nearly seemed back to normal, but I still could hear a bit of worry in it.

"Okay, I will" I said still confused.

"Okay... we´ll talk again soon" she said.

"Yes. Have a nice day, too mom" I said.

I was about to disconnect, when she went on

"And Sydney, don´t bring that topic up when you´re talking to your father"

"Ok I...won´t. Besides, I barley talk to him" I said.

Of course I wouldn´t talk about my dreams with him. The relationship between my father and I wasn´t really that great. Especially after the divorce of my parents. I had spoken with him once or twice since than.

"Ok, that´s good, that´s very good" she muttered "Well honey, hear from you soon?" she asked. Her voice was sounding warm now.

"Yes, we´ll talk soon" I said.

"Good. I love you honey" she said.

"I love you, too" I muttered and the line went dead.

I was still lying in my bed with the phone in my hand. Well that had been a great conversation.

With a sigh I got up and got dressed. I was about to make some coffee when I decided to go to Starbucks instead.

I wondered if he would be there. Somehow I wished he would.


	5. Starbucks

Sydneys POV

I was standing in my bathroom in front of the mirror, putting on a bit of mascara and powder, when suddenly something on my cheek began to prickle and I moved closer to the mirror to take a closer look what was causing the tingly feeling.

I turned my head to the left and back to the right but saw nothing out of the ordinary, just my bare skin.

And than, as soon as the feeling hat began it stopped again. I shrugged and went on brushing my hair.

When I finished a glance at the clock told me, that it was nearly 9 am.

I caught myself thinking about delaying my trip to Starbucks. It was pretty early and a saturday. Maybe he had been partying yesterday and was still sleeping.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I was going now. Either I was seeing him or I wasn´t. I wasn´t going to plan my day according to a guy. Even if the guy was drop-dead gorgeous.

I grabbed my bag and my keys and stepped outside asn when I left the building a wall of heat welcomed me.

I walked the 15 minutes to the Starbucks at Columbus Circle and really was looking forward to the air condition, my skinny latte and to be honest maybe seeing him again.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

After stopping at a bar called `Mystical´ I took a cab back to my hostel.

I desperately had needed blood and after doing some research I´d ended up there. It had been friday evening and the bar had been crowded with people. Moroi and humans.

After talking to the bartender, he´d gestured me to an area behind a few tables, where I´d found a couple of small rooms and soon had found one with an open door.

A middle aged woman had been sitting there, and her eyes had began to sparkle as she´d seen me and I´d entered the room.

I opened the door to my room and headed to the small bathroom to take a shower.

I felt much better now. It was possible for me to go a few days without blood, but with every day, I´d felt more and more weak.

Refreshed, from the shower and the blood, I lay down at my bed. It was still pretty early, but as always, the sun seemed to drew the power out of me and I felt exhausted once again.

I was thinking about Sydney. There was one detail about her, that I just couldn´t get out of my head.

Her golden lily had been gone. At first, I hadn´t realized it at Starbucks but later in front of the library, it really had taken me by surprise.

There had been no sign, that it ever had been there. Not a small relict, no little shadow, no scar and definitely no makeup.

It really puzzled me how the alchemists had been able to remove it completely.

Millions of people would pay a fortune to remove an unwanted tattoo like that.

I looked at my watch. It was nearly 11 pm and I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until I soon fell in to a dreamless deep sleep.

When I woke up, I saw the sun already shining through my window and I rolled around to bury my head into my pillow.

It was nearly 9.45 am when I left the building to walk across the street to Starbucks.

I really hoped to see her, but tried to keep my expectations on a low level.

I was about to touch the door, when it swung open and Sydney was standing right in front of me.

"Oh I´m sorry, are you..." she began and than looked at me "Oh it´s you" she than said with a small smile.

I smiled back at her "Are you already leaving?" I asked.

"Yea, kind of" she said still looking at me.

"Could you stay?" I asked. No way I would let her leave so soon.

She looked at me surprised "Ehm... sure I could do that" she said and I saw her blush a little when she turned around to get back inside.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I felt the heat on my cheeks and I turned around.

He really wanted me to stay. He really wanted _me _to stay

"Do you want another coffee?" he asked looking down on my empty hands.

I nodded and tried to smile at him without showing him how nervous I was.

"Ok. I´ll get you another one. Could you look for free seats in the meantime?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and he smiled at me.

I made my way through a couple of tables and found an empty coach in a corner and sat down.

I than realized, that he didn´t know what kind of coffee I liked, but instantly decided to pretend to like whatever he would get me, even if it would be something sugary. God, please don´t bring back something with cream, I thought.

He was holding two cups in his hand when he came back and I couldn´t resist to stare at him when he was snaking through the crowded area.

He just looked so handsome.

The messy dark hair and those emerald green eyes...

He sat down right next to me and I was getting even more nervous, when I realized, that there was barley any space between our legs.

He handed me one of the cups.

"Skinny Latte?" he asked.

And I looked at him surprised "That´s actually exactly what I always order" I said "How did you know that?"

He gave me a mysterious look "Just a lucky guess" he said with crooked a smile.

"So Sydney, what brings you to New York?" he asked taking a sip of his own coffee.

For a moment I got distracted by my name coming out of his mouth.

"Actually, I´m going to college here" I said, taking a sip of my own coffee.

"College? What are you mastering in?" he asked curious.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I was sure she would say architecture.

"Architecture" she said and I smiled.

"I can imagine you being an architect" I said.

"Well it´s my first semester, so we´ll see" she said with a smile "What are you doing in New York?" she asked.

_Well, I just heard, that my girlfriend isn´t held hostage by the alchemists any longer. They erased her memory and now I´m trying to make her remember me. You know, the usual, _wasn´t probably a good answer, so I just shrugged and said

"I just love the city"

She nodded "So you´re just visiting?"

"Yes, you could say that" I said with a smile and I noticed a little confusion in her face.

I watched her as she was watching me. I would pay anything to hear what she was thinking.

She blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"So Sydney, do you always invite strangers to have coffee with you?" I asked and she blushed even more. I chuckled, it was just to cute.

"I... didn´t exactly invite you" she said in a low voice avoiding my gaze, sipping on her coffee.

"Not that I´m complaining, but yes, you kind of did" I said still smiling at her.

"Yea, I maybe did" she than said while carefully looking up at me.

God, I just wanted to pull her in my arms and kiss her.

"I´m glad you did" I said and she again took her coffee to take a sip.

I realized, that she seemed to do that, to cover her nervousness.

"Do you have classes today?" I asked.

She seemed to relax a little at the change of topic and answered "No, not today"

I nodded "I know, you don´t know me" _or don´t remember knowing me _"but would you spent the day with me?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I looked at him, my hands were clutching the cup of coffee in my hands.

I nearly expected someone to jump out of a corner and yell, that I was on `Hidden Camera´ or something.

"You want to spent the day with me?" I asked.

"Yes Sydney, I really want to spent the day with you" he said smiling at me.

"Ok" I than said.

"Ok?" he asked.

I smiled "Yes Adrian. So what´s the plan?" I asked.

I watched him thinking about that and I chuckled.

"You have no idea, right?" I asked with a laugh.

"To be honest, I didn´t expect you saying yes" he said brushing through his hair.

"There´s still time to come up with an excuse" I said still smiling. But on the inside I was afraid he really would come up with one.


	6. Coffee & Art

Adrians POV

"Hell no" I said and she chuckled "Why would you say that?" I asked.

She blushed a little and took a sip of her coffee.

"I don´t know, maybe... you just realized, that spending a day with a stranger is kind of awkward" she said with a small smile.

"Somehow, you don´t seem so strange to me" I said studying her.

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Somehow, you don´t seem so strange to me either" she said still looking at me.

"How come?" I asked. Was that just a perky answer or did she really mean it?

"I don´t know Adrian..." she began "I guess it´s your eyes" she said, suddenly being rather busy with the lid of her cup.

"What about my eyes? I mean besides them being amazing?" I teased.

She laughed at that.

"God, forget it, you´ll think I´m some kind of a freak or something" she said, still avoiding my gaze.

"Try me" I said.

When she looked up I was surprised how close her face was to mine. Without thinking about it, I´d been coming closer.

I noticed, that she was surprised, too when our eyes met.

She cleared her throat and I shifted back a little.

"Sorry, I didn´t wanted to make you uncomfortable" I said.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

"You´re not" I said quickly.

And it was true. Of course I was kind of nervous around him and yes, his closeness had caught my by surprise, but I didn´t mind it.

In fact, I felt completely comfortable with him, like I would feel with a close friend. It all was very confusing.

"Somehow they´re reminding me of something. I can´t quiet put a finger on it" I finally answered his question.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Still want to spent the day with me?" I asked.

"Yes, still do" he said and I was more than relieved about that.

"There is an exhibition about italian art, would you be interested in going there?" he than asked.

I looked at him in surprise. I´d already planed to go there.

"Sure" I said.

"Ok, than we´ll go there" he said.

"I didn´t think you´re an art person" I said with a grin.

"In fact Sydney, I paint myself" he said.

"You do?" I asked looking at him.

But than, I could picture him perfectly with random stains of color on his shirt and a brush in his hand.

He chuckled and I wondered if I´d missed some kind of joke.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

"Yes. To be honest, I´m taking art classes at college back in Palm Springs" I said.

_And you helped me with that. _I thought. Somehow it really was frustrating.

On the one hand I knew I couldn´t go on pretending that I was just getting to know her. She deserved the truth and I somehow I even felt guilty to leave her in the dark about our past.

But on the other hand telling her about me, about us just seemed to much for her to handle.

Looking at her cheek told me, that she probably wasn´t even aware of her being an alchemist, or ex-alchemist for that matter, so she probably would have a hard time to even believe that.

I couldn´t just tell her that her own father kidnapped her and probably was part of the whole memory erasing thing.

"Palm Springs?" she asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Yes, Palm Springs" I said.

"Well that´s far away" she said and I thought I saw a hint of sadness.

"I´m taking a break at the moment" I told her and she nodded.

"I really would love to see some of your paintings someday" she said.

"Maybe you will" I said.

A few minutes later we got up and got ready to walk to the place where the exhibition took place.

It was a 30 minute walk and I was happy to know, that we would be back inside soon.

We walked for a couple minutes in silence.

"So Adrian, do you always invite strangers to spent the day with you?" Sydney than asked with a coy smile.

I chuckled by her using the exact same words like I had before.

"Only if they are as adorable as you are" I said returning the smile.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Come one, on how many girls did you use this line before?" she than asked me with a smile.

I laughed. To be honest, there might have been a couple. But most of the times it just had been a pickup line. Nothing more.

"Just accept the compliment Sydney" I said and she chuckled.

The exhibition wasn´t as uninteresting as I´d thought it would be. I´d expected modern art and to be honest, I wasn´t a fan of that. But to my surprise it was about ancient roman architecture and sculptures from this era.

Besides, seeing Sydneys eyes shining with admiration would have been worth anyways.

We spent the next hours wandering around talking about the sculptures and the impressive buildings.

"We´re talking about that in college, too" Sydney said, when we reached a huge table, where the Colosseum was copied in miniature size.

"It´s so beautiful. You know, someday, I´ll go there" she said admiring it.

_Escape Plan Number 1 _I thought. If only we´d just gone through with it.

I looked at her. She seemed completely lost in her thoughts. Her eyes were capturing every inch inf the Colosseum and she had a light blush on her cheeks.

She looked so peaceful in this moment, so relaxed and so beautiful.

She was slowly walking around the table and I followed her, when suddenly her phone buzzed and brought her back to reality.

She sifted through her bag and looked at it.

"Adrian I´m sorry, but I have to go" she said after reading a message.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I just have to get to college" she said.

"I thought it was your free day" I said confused.

"It is, but one of my professors had been sick last week and he´s making good for it today. I have to be there in an hour... I´m sorry" she said.

"Ok" I just said. I wanted her to stay, but I also knew, that she was probably taking college pretty serious.

"I had a wonderful time" she said honestly.

"Me, too" I said truthfully.

She still had her phone in her hands and hesitated for a second looking at it. She blushed even before she spoke

"So maybe you could give me your number?" she asked unsure.

I grinned at her "Only because you really are adorable" I said.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, handing me her phone.

I saved my number for her and gave her back the phone. I was about to ask her for her number, too but decided to leave it at her, when or if she would give me a call.

For a brief moment we were just standing there unsure how to proceed.

Than I decided, that it would be appropriate to give her a small hug and so I did hug her.

She smelled like Sydney and I really was tempted to pull her closer, to take her face in my hands and to kiss her.

Of course I couldn´t and so the hug ended much to soon.

I was flodded with feelings. Love, agony, sadness and even anger.

"So give me a call if you want to have coffee again or I don´t know if you want to do something else" I said.

She smiled "Okay... Bye Adrian" she said.

"Bye Sydney" I said with a smile and than she walked away turning around once again to wave at me.

I watched her leaving the room and I really hoped, that I would hear from her.


	7. Girl Talk

Sydneys POV

I was sitting in class physically but my mind was somewhere else.

To be exact, all I could think about was Adrian.

I realized that I was smiling, when I remembered his hug.

His scent was still fresh in my mind and I had to admit, that his scent had been amazing. The mixture of his cologne and the scent of himself was nearly as good as he was looking.

Besides his scent, I remembered another thing.

In the brief moment, that he´d hugged me, it had been like I had remembered something, that I had somehow forgotten. I couldn´t exactly tell what it was, it had only been a feeling. A warm, comfortable and soothing feeling.

I knew how strange that sounded, but it was the best I could come up with to explain it

Now I was sitting in class, a class I normally would have enjoyed as much as I did all classes, but this time I wished I´d fought against my eagerness of knowledge.

I really wanted to see him again.

I figuratively felt my phone with his number burning in my pocket. What was I supposed to do?

As much as I wanted to text him immediately, I didn´t really know what to say.

I was no expert at this matter. To be honest, I had no experience at all.

Would I seem needy and desperate if I would text him today or even tomorrow?

And if I did wait, would he still be interested in me or still in New York?

Was he even interested in my in the first place?

He´d said, that I was adorable, but with his looks, he probably did have a lot of experience with girls and I didn´t want to put to much meaning into his words.

I rubbed my head. There were just to many questions I had no answer to.

I was still trying to organize my thoughts, when everybody around me began to gather their things and leave the room.

I´d been so lost in my own thoughts, that I hadn´t noticed, that the class was over.

I began to put my things back in my bag and was about to leave the room, too, when someone called my name.

I turned around and saw Katie calling for me from the other side of the room. I smiled at her and waited until she managed to snake through the students.

"Hey Katie" I said.

It was nice to know someone on campus. Well more precisely, to know someone in New York.

Normally I wasn´t an outgoing person and it was only my first week at college respectively in New York and besides Adrian, Katie was the first person I really did talk to.

"Hey. I didn´t see you before" she said with a smile.

"Yes, I was late... again" I said.

"Did you get lost?" Katie asked "happened to me, more times than I´m willing to admit" she went on with a laugh.

I laughed. I liked the way she seemed to be easy to talk with.

"No, I just kind of was on the other side of the city" I said.

"Oh I see. What did you do?" she asked.

I was thinking about weather or not I should tell her about Adrian and decided that I would tell her.

"I was at that italian art exhibition... with a guy" I said.

"Uhhh" Katie said with big eyes "Who is he? Your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No" I said "To be honest, I barley know him. We met yesterday in front of the library and than again today at Starbucks and he just asked me to spent the day with him" I said.

"So it was kind of your first date?" Katie asked.

I was thinking about that for a moment. Was it?

"No, it wasn´t really a date. We didn´t plan to meet at Starbucks, he just happened to be there when I was and somehow we went to that exhibition together" I explained.

"And he asked you to go with him?" Katie asked.

"Yea, he kind of did" I said and I smiled.

Katie smiled at me, too "So is he cute?" she asked.

"More than cute" I said shyly "He´s drop-dead gorgeous" I said blushing a little.

Katie smacked her hands together and her smile grew bigger.

"Are you seeing him again?" she asked.

I sighed.

"See, that´s the thing. He gave me his number, well I asked for it... and he gave it to me... that doesn´t matter..." I realized that I was starting to ramble and started again "I have his number and I was to stupid to give him mine and now I´m not sure how to proceed" I said looking at her helpless.

"You text him of course" Katie said without thinking about it.

"You think so? I don´t want to seem desperate and what if he isn´t interested in me?" I asked.

Katie gave me an isn´t-that-obvious-look.

"Hello?! He asked you to spent the day with him and he did give you his number" she said.

I smiled "Yes he did" I said.

I was now even more thankful than before to have met Katie.

We walked across the campus and were on our way to the subway.

"So when do I text him?" I asked. God, Katie must think I´m a complete social dork.

But when she spoke, she didn´t seem to think that at all.

"Yea I know what you mean. On the one hand you don´t want to keep him waiting respectively you don´t want him to realign or think that you aren´t interested but on the other hand you don´t want him to think, that he´s the center of your world"

"Exactly" I said nodding in agreement.

This girl talk really did start to grow on me.

"You like him, right?" Katie asked.

"Yes... I think I do" I said and against my will I started to smile once again.

God, I didn´t know myself like this. Normally I was thinking rationally and I could orient myself on rules or what not. Here I was absolutely clueless.

"Than text him tomorrow" Katie said.

I nodded.

My stop was coming up and I got ready to get of the subway.

"Thanks Katie" I said.

"Anytime" she said smiling at me "What´s his name?" she asked.

"Adrian" I said when the door opened.

"Good luck and see you soon" Katie said.

"Thanks Katie. Bye, see you soon" I replied and I jumped out the door only a second before it closed again.

Katie waved at me when the train left and I gave her a smile.

I never had thought, that I would be so happy to have someone to talk boys with.

But here I was.

I walked the few minutes from the subway to my flat thinking about how much had changed since I´d moved to New York.

I was going to college, I lived in New York City, I`d made a friend and yes, for the first time in my 18 year old live, I really was interested in a guy

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews :)_

_They really made my day. I´m so happy you like the story._


	8. Cosmopolitan

Sydneys POV

The next day I spent more time, than I was willing to admit to myself, thinking about what to text Adrian.

I really should have given him my number.

After writing and deleting like 10 messages I put the phone on my bed and tried to concentrate on studying.

Since I hadn´t payed much attention yesterday, I had to go through the power point presentation of the class online.

I finished after 15 minutes and watched the phone on my bed.

_God Sydney, just text him _I told myself.

I stood up and sat down on my bed. I grabbed my phone, opened contacts and scrolled to `Adrian´.

Feeling bold I began to type.

- Hey, it´s Sydney. I just wanted to tell you again, that I really did have a good time yesterday -

I pushed sent immediately, so that I couldn´t give myself the opportunity to chicken out.

I watched the phone in my hands and reminded myself, that he could be busy and not able to respond right away.

But than I suddenly noticed the three little dots, that indicated, that he was typing.

My heart jumped.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I read Sydneys text and smiled. To be honest, I hadn´t been sure, if she would contact me.

I began to type

- I did, too. How was your class? -

I still didn´t know how to proceed. I really had to start telling her about everything.

My phone vibrated with a new incoming message.

- Interesting -

I smiled. Of course it had been.

- Do you have plans tonight? -

The phone stayed silent for a couple of minutes and I started to get afraid, that she wasn´t going to reply.

- Not yet -

Now I had two options.

I could invite her to have dinner with me or I could invite her to a party I´d seen posters of around the city.

I preferred option 1, but decided to go with option 2. Going to a party meant, that I could put of the whole memory-erasing-you-being-my-girlfriend topic.

At least for a bit.

- Want to go to a party? -

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

A party? I never had been a party girl and to be honest, I probably didn´t even have anything to wear.

- What party? -

I asked. Going clubbing wasn´t something I would call fun, but than again, I never did go clubbing, so who was I to judge.

- Some kind of freshman party near campus -

the response came quick.

I smiled. Well, maybe it would be fun after all. At least I wouldn´t be the only new person there.

- Ok I´m in -

I typed and once again, I pressed sent quickly. I knew myself. Thinking about it to much, would probably make me change my mind.

- Should I pick you? -

He responded.

- Let´s just meet there -

I typed.

He gave me the address and we set the time.

We were meeting at 10 pm. I glanced at my watch. It was 7 pm. That gave me exactly 2 ½ hours to get ready.

A soupcon of panic hit me. I really needed something to wear. What was I supposed to wear?

I definitely had to go buy something new.

An hour later I arrived back in my flat. I had been practically running from store to store.

But finally I had found a black dress, that matched my idea of a party outfit.

It was a little over knee-length and pretty tight. Yet not so tight, that I couldn´t move in it.

The sleeves were made of lace and even though it didn´t have a plunging-neckline, it still was more, than I usually was comfortable wearing.

I watched myself in the mirror next to my bed and turned around a couple of times.

I liked the dress, but me in it seemed kind of strange.

I was feeling completely comfortable in a jeans and a blouse. Something that covered me and looked nice.

I touched up my makeup and decided to go a little heavier on my usual eyeshadow.

I brushed my hair and was glad, that today I was pretty happy with it. Besides, there wasn´t any time left to do something with it.

I looked at myself once again, grabbed my bag and left my flat.

I really didn´t want to be late.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I was waiting in front of the club watching the people around me.

Most of them seemed to have a pretty good time and a lot of them seemed to have already been drinking.

The more time I spent watching them, I asked myself if Sydney would be comfortable here.

I looked at my watch. It was nearly 10 pm and knowing her, she would be punctual.

Than I saw her walking towards me. She looked amazing.

Her dress instantly reminded me of the dress she´d worn to get Ian to help her.

It wasn´t that revealing, but still, she looked amazing.

"Hey" she said when she was standing in front of me.

"You look amazing" I said. After all it was the truth.

It made her blush a little and I smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

We managed to get inside and I noticed a bunch of guys looking at her. I couldn´t blame them, but I still didn´t like it.

We made our way across the crowded club and ended up at the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked.

She was about to answer when a girl called her name and hugged her.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I froze for a second not recognizing the person who was hugging me, but than I realized it was Katie.

"Katie, hey" I said when she finally released me from the hug.

"Hey! That so cool to meet you here" she said and I immediately noticed, that she had been drinking.

She wasn´t exactly drunk, but she kept on smiling and her words were a little inscrutable.

Her gaze fell on Adrian and she smiled at me.

"And that must be Adrian" she said with a wink at me shaking his hand.

"Hi I´m Katie" she said.

"Hello Katie. And yes, I´m Adrian. So Sydney told you about me?" Adrian asked with an amused smile looking at me.

God, I just wanted to vanish into thin air.

"He really is more than cute" she whispered in my ear.

Well that was at least what I thought she had planned to do. In fact she spoke so loud, that I was absolutely sure, Adrian must have heard her.

I felt my cheeks burning and I didn´t dare to look at Adrian, but from the corner of my eyes I saw that his grin had grown even bigger.

"So what are you guys drinking?" Katie asked completely unaware about how embarrass I felt.

"Nothing yet" Adrian said "Sydney, Katie, what can I get you?" Adrian asked and I looked at him.

"Sydney, we should drink to this night" Katie said.

I looked at her. Not quiet sure why exactly she thought the night was worth drinking on.

Besides, I didn´t like alcohol.

But thinking about it again, maybe a drink would help me loosen up a little.

"I´ll take what she´s drinking" I said with a look at Adrian, who arched an eyebrow.

"Ok" he said studying me for a few seconds "So Katie, what can I get you two girls?" he than went on looking at her.

Katie thought about it and than said

"Oh I know, let´s drink a Cosmopolitan" Katie said cheerfully "You know, like they do in Sex and the City" she went on.

"Sex and the what?" I asked confused. I had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

I noticed Adrian chuckling besides us.

"Come on Sydney, you don´t know Sex and the City?" Katie asked.

I looked at her still puzzled "Enlighten me" I said.

"It´s only the best TV show EVER" she said emphasizing the word ever.

"If so" I said with a look at Adrian, who was still looking amused by the situation "Katie and I are having a Cosmopolitan" I went on.


	9. To Tonight

Sydneys POV

Adrian gave me a surprised look but nodded.

"Okay than, your wish is my command" he said with a smile at me.

He walked around the bar to order our drinks and I watched a couple of girls gushing about him.

I frowned and turned to Katie.

"Katie" I than said giving her a serious look.

"What?" she said looking at me innocently.

"Could you be a little more discrete?" I asked.

"What did I do?" she asked confused.

"Never mind. Just please stop talking about how cute he is when he´s here" I said.

She smiled "God, he is so much better looking than I´d thought he would be" she said.

"I know" I said dreamy, watching him order our drinks.

Than I saw a girl practically throwing her boobs in his face and putting her hand on his behind.

I gasped, but he shoved her hand away, turned around and walked back to us.

Katie giggled "Don´t worry Sydney" she said "did you see the girl? He didn´t even look at her" she went on.

She was right. Maybe he really was interested in me after all.

Than Adrian handed us our drinks and I realized, that he brought a glass of water for himself.

"You don´t drink?" I asked surprised. I really hadn´t expected that.

"Actually I do" he said "but I promised someone to cut it down a little" he said.

"Ok" I said feeling like an alcoholic.

"To tonight" Katie interrupted the silence between us putting her glass in the middle of our little circle.

"To tonight" Adrian said putting his glass next to hers, looking at me.

"To tonight" I said as well and we clinked glasses.

I took a sip of the drink and felt the sudden urge to spit it back into my glass. Of course I wasn´t going to do that.

No, I really didn´t get drinking. It just didn´t taste good.

"So thanks for the drink" Katie said smiling at Adrian "I leave you two alone now. Besides there is someone waiting for me" she said with a coy smile and a singing voice.

I chuckled. I really did like her. Even though she just had embarrassed me in front of Adrian, well in her defense unaware of doing so, she made me laugh.

"Later" she said and turned around. I watched her dance away and I laughed.

"I like her" Adrian said.

I turned back around to face him.

"Yes, she´s something" I said with a smile.

"So, how is the Cosmo?" Adrian asked.

"The Cosmo?" I asked.

He pointed at my glass "Your drink" he said with a smile.

"Oh the drink. Ok I guess" I said. It was a lie.

He smiled "Do you want something else?" he asked.

I shook my head "No, it´s fine...but thanks".

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

Well that was something new. Sydney drinking.

I wondered if she really did think, that the drink was ok, or if she just didn´t want to admit that she hated it.

"So you want to dance?" I asked.

"Dancing? Me?" she asked.

I chuckled "You can´t be that bad at it" I said.

"Well, you´re not finding out tonight" she said with a smile, taking another sip of her drink.

"We´ll see about that" I said watching her take another sip.

We kept on talking about college and New York, when Katie came back with two guys.

I chuckled when I saw her. She reminded me of myself. Well before I got to know Sydney.

Katie introduced us to Marco and Steve, who both couldn´t take their eyes of her.

"So that´s Marco and Steve, Marco and Steve this is Adrian and Sydney Sage" she said.

"I love that your first and your last name begins with the same letter" Katie said with a smile at Sydney.

Sydney looked at me with a smile and I smiled back.

Yes, Katie must have had a couple more drinks with the guys.

"Sydney, your glass is empty" Katie said aghast a couple minutes later.

She turned to Marco "Marco, Sydney and I need new drinks" she said and he immediately went to get new ones.

"Oh no, Katie, I´m ok" Sydney said but Katie shook her head.

"Sydney, you have to loosen up a bit" she said in a low voice to her "have another drink and than we´re going dancing" she said with a smile.

"Dancing sounds good to me" I said with a coy smile at Sydney.

She looked like she would stick her tongue out at me any second.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

"You really want to see me dance, don´t you?" I asked suppressing the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"In fact I do Sydney" he said giving me an mischievous look, that made me a little dizzy for a second.

On second thought, it might have been the glass of Cosmopolitan as well.

Marco came back with two glasses filled with a golden liquid and handed me one of it.

Katie and I jolted and I took a sip.

It tasted like Red Bull with Alcohol. The taste of Red Bull was more present than the taste of alcohol and I found it much easier to drink than the Cosmopolitan.

I finished my drink half an hour later. The more I drank of it, the better it tasted and I could feel the effect of the alcohol now. It made me more relaxed and to my absolute surprise I kind of stopped thinking about everything so much.

"Let´s go dancing" Katie said grabbing my hand.

Feeling bold I looked at Adrian "Yes, we really should go dancing" I said giving him a smile.

When I got up I stumbled a little but Katies hand supported me and I didn´t fall.

We got on the dance floor and Adrian, Marco and Steve followed us.

The music was loud and I could feel the bass in my stomach.

Katie grabbed my hand and began to dance.

A soupcon of panic rolled over me. I´d never danced to this kind of music before.

I watched Katie roll her hips and throw her hands in the air.

I could do that I thought to myself and began to do the same. I listened to the beat of the music and moved my hips and feet to the rhythm. It really wasn´t that hard.

Soon there after Marco and Steve joined Katie on the dance floor and one of them handed me another glass.

I looked at Adrian gesturing him to dance with me.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

"I thought you wanted to dance" Sydney shouted

She looked stunning on the dance floor. And I could be standing here forever watching her.

She took another sip of her drink and smiled at me.

"Adrian" she shouted once again.

I chuckled and joined her on the dance floor.

"Finally" she said when I was standing in front of her.

I smiled and began to dance with her. I really wanted to touch her but didn´t trust myself.

I really needed to tell her the truth before anything could happen between us.

Katie winked at me and gave me a thumbs up while she was dancing with her two guys and it made me laugh.


	10. I got You

Sydneys POV

Dancing with Adrian was amazing. And he really was good at it, too.

He was still looking at me and I was still looking at him, while his body was so close to mine.

Normally it would have made me nervous, but the atmosphere and the alcohol made me feel pretty comfortable.

Without thinking about it, I put my hand on his waist and he looked at me surprised.

A few seconds later I felt his hand on my hip and a warm feeling spread through my whole body.

I was still rolling my hips, moving to the rhythm, when I felt his hand move a little.

I looked up to meet his eyes and he looked back studying me.

I was hyper aware of his hand on my body and the small distance between our bodies. My heart seemed to beat as fast as the bass of the music, while he was still looking at me.

I felt him guide my hips as we were still dancing.

I always wondered how Baby in Dirty Dancing could have been falling in love with someone during dancing, but now I understood it. It really was sexy.

I didn´t know how long we had been dancing like this. It could have been only minutes or even hours, when I realized, that the club wasn´t as crowded anymore.

I looked around and Adrians hand lost contact with my hip.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He pulled out his phone "4 am" he said chuckling "I didn´t expect it being so late already" he said.

"Neither did I" I said "We should... probably get home" I said looking at him, wanting him to say no.

I took the last gulp of my glass and put it on a table next to us.

"Let me walk you home" he said and I smiled.

"Okay" I said.

Now standing in the nearly empty club I felt the alcohol again.

Somehow my brain had been so busy with Adrian being so close to me, that I hadn´t realized, how much it had effected me.

It probably was a good idea, not walking home all by myself.

I scanned the room for Katie and found her in a corner with Marco. There was no sign of Steve and I assumed he must already have left.

I waved at her and she waved back putting her hand to her ear pretending it was a phone.

I nodded and smiled at her.

I carefully walked out of the club. Suddenly I had a pretty hard time walking.

"Stupid alcohol" I muttered more to myself.

"I got you" Adrian said and extended his hand with his palm facing up.

I looked at him and slowly took his hand and his fingers entwined around mine.


	11. Good Night

Sydneys POV

We walked in silence the next couple of minutes.

His hand in mine felt warm and soft and somehow I felt like it was supposed to be there.

"So you saw me dancing after all" I said still concentrating on my feet.

He chuckled "Told you" he said.

I giggled "Well, I guess alcohol and me don´t go well together" I said.

"I know I should agree with you, but dancing with you was pretty amazing" he said with a grin.

I blushed, remembering his hand on my hips.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Normally I don´t drink...Like ever" I said giggling.

* * *

><p>Adriand POV<p>

I noticed her words were coming out a little inscrutable.

"Yea, I thought so" I said.

I watched her looking at her feet while we were walking through the abandoned neighborhood.

Somehow it was cute seeing her like this and I was glad I had decided to stay away from liquor tonight.

Suddenly she stalled.

"So here we are" she said pointing at the building right in front of us.

I looked up.

"Which floor is your flat?" I asked.

I somehow doubted, that she would manage to get higher than first floor by herself.

"Forth" she said.

I nodded and smiled at her "Ok than, let´s keep moving" I said.

She looked at me curiously.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked looking at me.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I got nervous. What did he expect now?

Than he chuckled.

"Sydney, there are a bunch of steps and I would feel much better, if I would accompany you, so that I can make sure, you really get to your flat" he said.

I blushed. Of course he was just being nice. What had I been thinking.

"Ok" I said searching for my keys in my bag, which was kind of difficult with only one hand.

With a sigh I let go of his hand and soon found my keys.

Somehow they all looked the same.

"Let me help you" he said extending his hand at me.

"I can do that" I said more confident than I was feeling.

"Ok" he said putting his hands back in his pockets.

I noticed him watching me with an amused look.

After what felt like forever I found the right key and managed to open the door.

We stepped inside and once again, he took my hand helping me climb the steps.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

We arrived at her doorstep and she once again was challenged by her bunch of keys.

When she finally opened the door she turned around to look at me.

"You know, you can stay if you like to" she said.

I chuckled and gave her a crooked smile.

"On the coach of course" she added blushing.

Maybe I should stay. Just to make sure she was going to be ok.

Well that was at least what I was telling myself. Of course I did want to stay to have an eye on her but I also didn´t want to leave her in general.

"Don´t worry Sage, I will keep my hands by myself" I said with a small laugh.

She giggled once again and opened the door completely.

I stepped inside and looked around.

I had been curious how her flat would look like.

It was pretty small, but nice. Her scent surrounded me and I wasn´t surprised to see, that everything was pretty neat.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

"Let me just get you a blanket" I said closing the door behind him.

He nodded and walked the few steps to my coach to sit down.

I walked into my bedroom and opened a closet to pull out a blanket. On my way, I also took a pillow from my bed for him.

Before I got back to my living room, I took a couple of deep breaths. My head was still feeling kind of foggy. Never again, would I be drinking I promised myself.

I walked back into the living room and handed him the blanket and the pillow.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No, I´m good" he said smiling at me.

I sat down next to him.

"Promise me something?" I asked looking at him.

"Anything" he said.

"Never let me drink again" I said.

He chuckled "I promise" he said.

I looked down at my hands unsure if I should hug him goodnight or just leave.

"You should better sleep now" he than said.

"Ok" I said, somehow disappointed.

I looked up at him and our eyes met. He still looked gorgeous. I once again got lost in the perfect deep emerald color his eyes had and I felt the urge to brush through his thick dark hair.

I moved a little closer and watched him carefully.

I really wanted to kiss him.

I shifted even closer to his face.

"Sydney" he said in a low voice.

"Hm?" I responded.

"Don´t get me wrong, as much as I want to do this, I´m not going to take advantage of this situation" he said.

"What situation?" I asked confused.

He took my hand "You being drunk" he said.

I moved away feeling rejected.

"Hey" he said lifting my chin with his index finger.

I looked at him.

"If you still want to kiss me tomorrow, I´m all in" he said and I blushed.

I nodded and he gave me a smile, which made my heart jump.

"Ok" I agreed.

I was 100% sure I still wanted to kiss him by tomorrow.

"Ok. Now sleep" he ordered me.

I chuckled "Ok fine, I´ll go" I said getting up "Good night Adrian" I said.

"Good night Sydney" He said looking at me.

I walked into my bathroom to wash my face and put on my pajamas.

When I once again walked through the living room he was already under the blanket I´d given him.

"Good night" I said once again.

"Sweet dreams" he said and I switched off the lights and went into my bedroom.

I was sure I was going to have a hard time falling asleep with him being just in the other room, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep immediately.


	12. What happened Yesterday?

Adrians POV

I lay on her couch completely awake.

Even though the sun slowly rose, my mind was bright awake.

Who would have thought, that going clubbing would end up even more intimate than just having dinner.

I´d been waiting to kiss her for so long now. But I knew that if I´d kissed her tonight it would have been just wrong.

She really needed to know the whole story.

As far as she knew, we only just met.

I was sure about one thing. If I would stay quiet for much longer, she wouldn´t forgive me for betraying her like this.

I could only hope, that she would forgive me for keeping all of that to myself until now.

I shouldn´t have danced with her like this, I shouldn´t have held her hand and I sure as hell couldn´t kiss her.

Her reaction to me made everything so much more difficult.

It was agonizing.

I needed to tell her. Even though she probably would freak out.

What if she wouldn´t believe me? Or worth, what if she would think I´m crazy and never wanted to see me again?

I felt panic rising in me.

Worst case scenario: She would think that I completely lost my mind, throw me out and file a restraining order.

I´ll tell her...soon. I had to.

The thoughts in my head kept me awake for hours.

I finally fell asleep when the sun was long up.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I woke up and my head hurt. My temples were pulsing and I just wanted to close my eyes again.

I turned around once again, feeling sorry for myself even though I knew, that the only person I could blame was myself.

Never would I be drinking again.

I was about to close my eyes again when I heard something in my kitchen and I froze.

Silently I managed to get up. I carefully glanced around my open door.

"Adrian?" I asked completely dumbfounded when I saw him going through my fridge.

What in the world was he doing here?

He turned around and smiled at me.

"In the flesh" he responded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Really, what was he doing here? I tried pretty hard to remember what happened yesterday, but my mind was blank.

He gave me a crooked smile.

"I´m hurt" he said, putting his hands on his heart "And there I was thinking I´d made an impression" he said with a laugh.

I looked at him confused. I than realized, that I was wearing my pajama and literally just rolled out of my bed.

I blushed and tried as best as I could to straighten my hair. I could only imagine how messed up it must looked.

"Hold that thought" I said, quickly walking into my bathroom.

I gave myself a once-over in the mirror and frowned.

Yea great. My hair was even more messy than I´d feared it would be and God, I was wearing flannel pajama pants.

I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth. Than I looked around in my bathroom and for the first time in my entire life, I wished, that some kind of cloth would be lying around.

Of course I found nothing. I really needed to rethink my neatness.

I looked down at my pants and sighed.

Well, he already had seen me wearing that pants I calmed myself. The harm is already done.

I slowly walked back into my kitchen and sat down on the counter.

I was welcomed with a cup of coffee.

"I could get used to that" I said with a smile at him taking the cup.

He smiled "How are you?" he asked.

"I´ve felt better" I admitted looking at him.

He looked as gorgeous as ever. How did he do that?

I took a sip of coffee and still tried to figure out why he was in my flat.

"You invited me to stay" he explained looking at me.

I looked at him surprised "I did?" I asked.

It didn´t exactly sound like something I would do, but I also was pretty sure that he wouldn´t have had stayed otherwise.

He chuckled "Do you remember anything at all?" he asked.

"Well... we went to that club and we met Katie..." I said.

To be honest, it was all I had.

He nodded "Yea, I like that girl" he said putting a plate with toast in front of me.

I shook my head "Can´t" I just said.

Only looking at it made me feel sick.

"Ok, I´ll leave it here for later" he said with a smile.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Well we went to the club, met Katie, we danced and..."

"We danced?" I interrupted him.

That couldn´t be true.

He chuckled "Yes Sage, we danced".

I looked at him surprised by hearing him call me by my last name.

"First of, I don´t believe you about the dancing part..." I said.

He was about to interrupt me but I went on raising my index finger "... and second what is it about my last name?" I asked

"Believe it or not, we danced. You can ask Katie. Well assuming she remembers more of the night than you do" he said with a small laugh.

"And to answer your question, I don´t know. You mind me calling you Sage?" he asked.

I thought about it.

"I don´t know. I guess I don´t" I said. Somehow I liked it.

"Thanks for making coffee" I said taking another sip of it.

"You´re welcome" he said returning my smile.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I watched her drinking her coffee and she instantly looked refreshed.

That girl really seemed to need the coffin to live I thought.

"And what exactly did happen between us dancing and you spending the night?" she than asked.

I was thinking about whether or not to tell her about the way we´d been dancing and that she´d almost kissed me but decided against it.

"Well, you had a couple of drinks and I walked you home" I explained, leaving out the touching on the dance floor, us holding hands and her trying to kiss me.

She nodded and blushed.

"Did I do something embarrassing?" she asked avoiding my gaze.

I looked at her.

"Nothing I wouldn´t do myself" I said.

And after all I was telling the truth.

She sighed "Here we go" she said looking at me.

I laughed "What´s that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She blushed even more "I don´t know. You tell me" she said.

I was about to take her hand but decided against it. Instead I walked around the counter and sat right next to her.

She looked absolutely cute in the flannel pants. She turned around to face me and looked at me through her lashes.

"Don´t worry. I promise, you didn´t do anything embarrassing" I said.

"I guess I´ll have to believe you" she said.

"Promise me something else?" she asked.

"Anything" I said.

"Never let me drink again" she said.

I laughed "I already promised you that last night" I said.

"Good" she said with a smile "I hope you´re keeping your promise" she said and I put my hand on my heart and nodded.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I liked having coffee with him.

Even though my head still hurt and I was still wondering if he really did tell me the truth about yesterdays events, it felt nice to have him here.

I finished my coffee and put the cup on the counter in front of me.

"I really could use a shower. My hair is a mess and I think I´m still half asleep" I than said.

He looked at me and smiled "And yet, you still look beautiful" he said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

His thumb brushed against my cheek and I instantly got goosebumps.

Our eyes locked and for a second I completely forgot how to breath.

"Am not" I muttered.

"Are too" he said in a low voice still softly stroking over my cheek with his thumb.

Than he cleared his throat and took his hand back.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

Her golden eyes still looked at me and for a second I nearly forgot all my good intentions.

"You want another coffee when you´re back from the bathroom?" I asked getting up.

I saw the confusion in her eyes as I was walking around the counter.

"Ehm...sure" she said, getting up as well.

She looked at me once again clearly to figure out what just had happened and than went to the bathroom.


	13. The Truth?

Sydneys POV

I turned around to get fresh clothes from my bedroom and watched him prepare another cup of coffee.

Than I closed the bathroom door behind me and searched for my pain killers.

Standing in front of my mirror I looked at me and touched the cheek he´d touched only minutes before.

I could still feel his thumb caressing it.

Why had he stopped so abruptly?

I sighed and stepped into the shower. I really needed to relax.

The water helped to clear my mind and when I stepped out and began to get dressed, my headache was gone.

My stomach still felt a little funny but at least I could think straight again.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I took the cup of coffee and went back to the coach. God I was still tired.

I sat down.

When she´s coming back, I´m going to tell her I thought.

Minutes later, Sydney came back from the bathroom and sat next to me.

"Is that for me?" she asked taking the cup from the coffee table.

"Yes" I said with a small smile.

"What´s wrong? she asked.

I looked at her and sighed.

"Sydney, I need to tell you something" I said.

She put the mug back on the coffee table and looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked.

I took another deep breath avoiding her gaze. It was now or never.

"Adrian what´s wrong?" she asked once again.

"I really don´t know where to begin" I said.

We both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you something?" I than finally asked looking at her

"Of course" she said.

"When we first..." I stopped. No it hadn´t been the first time. It was only the first time for her.

"When I saw you at the library, you had borrowed some books" I said.

She nodded.

"About vampires" I went on.

"Yes" she said looking at me confused.

"You told me that you were dreaming about vampires. Is that true?" I asked.

She frowned at me.

"Why is that important?" she asked, still confused.

"Could you please answer the question?" I said looking back on my hands

She sighed "Yes, I dream about them. Why are you asking me about that?" she asked.

"Do you believe in them?" I asked.

"Do I believe in vampires?" she asked.

I just looked at her.

She shrugged "I guess not" she said.

"You guess?" I asked rising an eyebrow "ok... this might seem like a strange question to ask, but I really need to know" I went on.

"Like asking about vampires is normal" she muttered.

"What does your father do for a living?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I promise, it´ll all make sense. But I need to know first" I went on.

She opened her mouth to answer me but closed it again.

"I..." she began looking at me in confusion "I can´t remember" she than said.

I looked at her and nodded.

"They´re good" I said.

"Who´s good? What are you talking about?"

I turned around to face her.

"Ok, I´m going to tell you something and you probably will think that I completely lost my mind. But I beg you... just please let me finish" I said.

She nodded, not being able to respond with words.

They´d done an excellent job. What else did they erase from her mind? Did she remember growing up at all or did they replaced her true memories with fake ones?

I looked at her. She looked confused and had begun to bite her lip.

Where did I even began?

"Your father is an alchemist" I blurted out.

Her eyes narrowed "He´s a what?" she asked.

"He´s part of a huge organization called the alchemist. They originally formed to keep the existence of dhampirs and moroi secret" I said still looking at her.

She looked at me in disbelief.

_Please believe me _I thought.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" she than asked with narrowed eyes.

I noticed her moving away from me. She didn´t get up, but she shifted to the other end of the coach.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

I looked at her and I could see anger forming in her eyes.

"You deserve the truth" I said in a calm voice.

"The truth about what?" she asked. Her voice was getting louder.

"About your past" I said, noticing my voice become a little shaky.

She won´t believe me I suddenly understood. How can I make her believe me?

"Is that about yesterday Adrian? What happened that you act like that?" she asked and to my utterly surprise I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Adrian?" I heard someone saying behind me and I turned around.

I opened my eyes and saw Sydney looking down on me. She had an amused smile on her face and her eyes looked like molten gold as the sun hit them through the window.

I blinked and slowly realized that I´d been fallen asleep.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a worried look "You look like you´re in pain" she went on sitting next to me.

If only she knew.

"I´m ok" I said with a confused smile at her "I... I just had a bad dream" I said.

That wasn´t a lie but I began to fear, that my dream would become reality soon.

I tried to push my thoughts away.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

"You´re awake now" I said taking his hand without thinking about it.

He looked down at our hands and I was about to take my hand back, when he squeezed it.

"Don´t you dare take back that hand" he said with a smile and I blushed looking at him.

The pain is his eyes was still there, but I also noticed a little spark in them.

I looked back at our entwined hands and I couldn´t ignore the familiar feeling that rolled over me.

"Want to tell me about your dream?" I asked carefully.

He studied me and shook his head.

"It was nothing" he said.

"Ok" I said, not sure what else to say.

His gaze fell on my books on the chair next to me.

The vampire books I´d borrowed at the library.

"You probably think I´m crazy" I said with a nervous chuckle.

He looked back at me and his eyes were serious.

"No. I don´t" he said and I looked at him curious.


	14. Remember That?

Sydneys POV

"You believe in that stuff?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

He chuckled and I smiled at him, wondering if I´d missed some kind of joke.

"To be honest, I do" he than said.

"Huh" I said looking at him with a grin "didn´t think that" I said.

"What are your dreams about?" he than asked.

"What dreams?" I asked once again mesmerized by my hand in his hand.

"You told me, that you´re dreaming about vampires" he said with a smile looking at our hands.

"Promise me you won´t laugh?" I asked.

"I promise" he said with a serious face.

"Ok... Well... it isn´t really about vampires in particular... it´s kind of hard to explain. In my dreams I am myself but somehow I´m someone else..." I looked at him making sure if he could follow me.

"Still with me?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"There are people I know, but I can´t see their faces..." I stopped feeling stupid to tell him all about that. Especially after my mother made it pretty clear how stupid it sounded.

He was still looking at me and as far as I could see, he wasn´t laughing. He was just listening.

It encouraged me to go on.

"It´s not like there are vampires like you see in the movies. You know with obvious fangs and capes and all that stuff... it´s more like a feeling of them being there. And I´m not scared. I feel..." I stopped to find the right word to describe it

"I feel safe" I finally said, knowing exactly how crazy all of that sounded.

He studied me for a few moments.

"Do you think those are only dreams?" he asked and I looked at him surprised.

I thought about his question.

Did I? I knew that a sane person would say yes immediately. After all it was vampires we were talking about, but being honest with myself, I wasn´t sure.

"I don´t know" I said.

He softly began to brush over my hand with his thumb and I realized he was doing it vacantly.

My heart began to pump faster. He couldn´t think that I´m crazy. Otherwise he wouldn´t be doing it, or would he?

I watched him looking out the window. Somehow he seemed far away.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

_Centrum Permanebit _I thought. Maybe the center really did hold.

After all the trouble the alchemist went through to erase her memories, there was still a part in her, that seemed to remember at least part of her former life.

Even if she was only dreaming about it and even if she didn´t understand her dreams, she still didn´t seem to think, that all of that was complete insanity.

Hope rose in me. Maybe I really could make her remember and maybe she would believe me after all.

I smiled at that.

"Why are you smiling?" Sydney asked bringing me back to reality.

"You mean besides the fact, that I am here with you?" I asked with a grin looking down at our hands.

She smiled "Yea... makes me smile, too" she said.

"You know what would make me even happier?" I asked.

"What?" she asked carefully.

"Dancing with you once again" I said getting up and pulling her up with me.

She giggled and looked at me shyly.

"Yea, that´s not going to happen again" she said trying to sit down again.

"You said that yesterday, too, you know" I said with a mischievous smile pulling her back up.

"Well, you got the once in a life time opportunity of seeing me drunk, so like I said, not going to happen" she said still laughing.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

There wasn´t even any music. He was crazy if he´d think I would dance with him in silence.

"Yea about that... I think you kind of liked dancing with me" he said teasing.

"Not fair. You´re talking about things I don´t remember" I said pouting.

He chuckled and than he put his hand on my waist.

I looked at him surprised by his sudden closeness and him touching me.

"Remember that?" he asked with a grin.

His hand softly brushed over my waist until it came to a stop on my hip.

For a moment it seemed like the world would stay still.

He took my hand and positioned it on his waist.

"And that?" he asked in a low voice still looking at me with a smile.

I gulped as my hand touched his waist. The space between us became smaller and smaller.

I looked up at him and saw that he was still smiling.

I blushed as my memory came back slowly.

Yes, I definitely remembered dancing with him. I remembered how unbelievably sexy it had been and I also remembered his hand staying on my hip the whole time.

"Ehm... yes" I said.

"Good" he said still giving me a coy smile "Because it would be a shame if you´d forget about that" he went on.

I was still looking into his beautiful eyes when I remembered something else.

I remembered, that I´d almost kissed him. How could I´ve forgotten about that?

"Are you still all in?" I asked, surprised by my confidence.


	15. All In

_A/N: Gwen, this one is for you ;)_

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

He looked at me in surprise. He studied me for a few moments and my confidence seemed to fade away.

Than he slowly pulled me closer.

His hand slipped from my hip to my back and I did the same with my hand.

My skin tickled everywhere his hand had been and the butterflies I´d felt the whole morning seemed to multiply.

We were standing in the middle of my living room still eyes locked.

My heart was beating so loud, that I was sure he could hear it.

"I´m all in" he whispered and than he slowly leaned in.

I closed my eyes feeling his lips close to mine. I felt the tension in the air around us and for a moment my heart stopped.

This was it. This was the moment, before my first kiss.

I tiptoed and our lips touched. Just for a small second I felt his soft lips brush against my own.

I was about to open my eyes, when his lips again touched mine.

This time they stayed.

I felt his hand on my cheek as he was softly kissing me. He caressed it with tender strokes.

Automatically my lips moved in perfect sync with his and I felt his arms around me pulling me even closer than before.

He tasted wonderful and his lips felt warm and soft and perfect.

I remembered the warm feeling that spread through my whole body, when he´d touched me the first time in the club and I was stunned by the nearly overpowering feeling I had when he was kissing me.

His scent surrounded me and I felt my knees becoming a little weak.

Our lips parted when we were both out of breath and I opened my eyes to look at him.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and at his perfect lips, that´d just been on mine only seconds before.

Suddenly a familiar feeling went through my body. It was similar to the feeling I´d felt before. The feeling that I had to remember something. Something about Adrian. Something I´d forgotten.

As soon as the feeling had been there it was already gone. I just couldn´t grasp it.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked stepping back, to give me more space.

"Of course I am" I said with a smile shoving away the strange feeling and concentrating on him.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I had noticed her expression changing for a second and was afraid, that I´d pushed her.

But looking at her now, I was glad to see, that she was smiling again.

"Want to do that again?" she asked and I chuckled.

"I said I´m all in, didn´t I?" I said.

I took her face into my hands admiring her beauty.

I´d been waiting so long to touch her again, to see the blush on her cheeks after we´d been kissing.

I´d longed to feel the tenderness of her lips and the softness of her skin.

I was all in. I loved her and I needed her. She made me strong and a better person.

She would believe me. She would understand and she would remember.

The center will hold.

In this moment, I was absolutely sure about that.


	16. Dreams

Adrians POV

It was early afternoon, when I attempted to leave.

"Good bye" Sydney said for the 100th time.

Every time she´d said that, we´d been ending up kissing and it was just to hard to leave.

I took all my willpower and opened the door.

"Good bye Sage" I said chuckling, stepping outside.

She went after me, giving me another kiss.

"So I see you tomorrow?" she asked holding my hand.

"It´s a date" I said and she smiled at that.

"Oh so you´re finally going on an official date with me?" she teased.

"What´s that supposed to mean? We went to that museum and the club" I said chuckling.

"Come on" she said " The museum wasn´t a date and the club... well let´s put it that way, I wasn´t actually myself that night" she said with a laugh.

"I liked the other you" I said with a mischievous smile "She was fun. Plus she started this whole thing" I said gesturing from her to me and back to her.

"Yea yea, got to love a drunk Sydney" she chuckled "just know, she won´t came back. But, I´m glad she started this whole thing" she said repeating my gesture.

"I like this Sydney as well" I said giving her one last kiss.

"You better" she said.

She waved at me as I walked down the stairs.

I stepped outside and once again looked up to her flat.

I smiled when I saw her at the window waving at me. I waved back and began to walk backwards until I couldn´t see her anymore.

I was still smiling when I got into a cab passing by.

"You know the bar `Mystical´ near Harlem River Park?" I asked the driver.

"Sure. Really want to go there?" he responded giving me a once-over.

"Yep" I responded.

"Ok than" he said rising an eyebrow,turning around.

Back in my room I was thinking about Sydney.

I´d taken a shower and I´d brought pizza with me. Sitting at the small table in my room, eating the pizza it suddenly hit me.

I shook my head. Why hadn´t I thought of that before?

I cleaned my hands and searched for my phone.

I had to make a call.

I scrolled through my contacts and found the number I´ve searched for.

I pressed dial and waited.

After three rings she picked up.

"Adrian?" she asked.

"Jaclyn, I need your help" I said.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I was lying in my bed recapping the day.

It was still early, but since I didn´t get much sleep the night before, I´d decided to go to bed early.

Besides, I had to go to college in the morning. Not that that mattered at this moment.

All I really could think about was him.

Him and the way it felt kissing him. Who would have thought, that going clubbing would end like this?

I realized that I was smiling and it made me laugh.

I couldn´t wait to see him again.

Still thinking about him I fell asleep.

_I was sitting in a small café. `Pies and Stuff´ I read on the menu and the name made me laugh. _

_Looking around I realized that I´d been here before. It was one of the places I somehow seemed to know, but never been before._

_I was still observing my surroundings, when my gaze fell on my reflection in the window right next to me._

_What was that? There was something shimmering on my cheek. I took the silver napkin dispenser and looked at myself. _

_It was gold and spread nearly over my whole left cheek. Small delicate embellishments and some kind of flowers. _

_It was really hard to see because of the curved surface of the napkin dispenser. I turned the dispenser around until I got a better angel._

_Lilies. They were definitely lilies, I was sure about that. _

_I took a napkin and tried to wipe it away but it stayed on. Was this a tattoo?_

_I gasped. It really was. _

_Suddenly I noticed a group of people sitting on the other side of the café. _

_I couldn´t make out their faces. Everything seemed to be blurred._

_Like I´d just used eye drops. I could see everything around their faces clearly, but the faces themselves were out of focus._

_I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at them, but nothing changed._

_I sighed in frustration._

_The door opened and I turned around as a small bell over the door began to ring._

_It was a guy with messy dark hair, wearing a button-down shirt and dark jeans. _

_Somehow that seemed familiar. He was joining the group at their table and than he looked at me and my eyes widened. _

_It was Adrian. _

I opened my eyes and for one moment I didn´t know where I was.

I blinked a few times and sat up.

I recognized the dull red light coming from the chinese restaurant across the street shining through my window and I relaxed.

I was in my bed. It had been a dream. I took a couple of deep breaths and switched my bed light on.

I really did get tiered of those strange dreams.

And what was Adrian doing in one of them.

Well it was only logical, that he´d appear in on of my dreams. After all, he´d been the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep.

And to be honest, I didn´t mind him being in my dreams.

I got up to get a glass of water.

As I was walking through my dark flat I once again felt the strange tickling feeling on my cheek.

I remembered the golden ornaments on it in my dream.

I was 100% sure, that I´d never get a tattoo, and if I one day did, I certainly wouldn´t get inked in the middle of my face and definitely not in gold.

Was it even possible to get a gold tattoo?

Calm down, I told myself.

It was just a dream. My mind told me that, but the tickling feeling on my cheek was telling me another story.


	17. You Hang Up

_A/N: I´m sorry for being absent. I was sick and stayed in bed sleeping nearly the whole day._

_Thanks for everybody who favored, reviewed or followed the story. You are amazing :)_

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

"My help?" Jaclyn asked surprised.

"I found her. Sydney that is" I began.

"You found her?" she interrupted me "Where? How? How is she?" she asked excited "That´s excellent news".

"In New York, and she is... fine... There is only one problem" I said.

"A problem?" she asked and I can hear the change in her voice. Her happiness faded a bit and changed into worry.

"I have a question about magic" I began "you can do locator spells, right?" I asked.

"Yes?" she said in a questioning voice "but didn´t you just say you found her?" she asked.

I sighed "I did. It´s not really a question of finding a person, more like finding memories" I said.

I can nearly hear her frown through the phone "You lost me, Adrian" she than said.

"They took her memories. She doesn´t remember anything from her former life... well at least of her alchemist life slash Amberwood slash me" I explain.

She stayed silent.

"I was wondering if there was any possibility to well... find those memories or I don´t know... any chance you could help me here?"

"Couldn´t you just tell her?" she asked.

"Like that´s not going to be awkward. I can´t just drop those kind of information on her. What if she doesn´t believe me or freaks or I don´t know". I sighed.

"So what exactly are you asking?" she asked.

If only I was sure about that. I didn´t know. I was hoping she had any idea.

"I don´t know how the alchemist erased all her memories, but I´m kind of lost here. I was hoping you could help me somehow". I said.

"Jackie, you know things. You know Sydney and you know me. I wouldn´t ask if it wasn´t important".

I finally said and I can hear the desperation in my voice.

"Let me think about it. I have to go through some books and I get back to you" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

"You´re welcome. But I can´t promise anything" she said.

We hang up and I sit back down on my chair.

Somehow I´d hoped that she would come up with some magical solution immediately.

_Relax _I told myself. She´s doing the best she can. It´s going to be ok.

I spent the rest of the evening watching TV and thinking about Sydney. Thinking about our kiss, thinking about our past and thinking about her dreams.

I woke up because my phone was buzzing with an incoming message. I looked at the time. It was almost 4 am and the text is from Sydney. Why is she still up?

- I had one of those dreams again. It was strange, but you were in it, so I guess I´m kind of ok with that ;) -

I smiled. Smiling because Sydney just texted me a winking smiley and because she was dreaming about me. That was a good sign, wasn´t it?

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I was standing next to my coffee machine and waited until the light, indicating the machine was ready, wasn´t blinking anymore.

My cheek still felt strange but even after looking at it for about 5 times, I still didn´t know where the strange feeling came from.

My phone buzzed and I felt a sudden feeling of excitement. The incoming message is from him.

- I´m more than ok with that ;) What did you dream about? -

I smiled, grabbed a cup out of my cupboard and pressed the latte-button on my coffee machine.

Could I tell him about my dreams? I really didn´t want him to think I was crazy. But than again, he´d been interested and yes, even kind of understanding this afternoon.

Minutes later I was sipping my coffee on my couch. I still didn´t know what I should tell him.

I was about to put my phone away when he called.

He really was calling. My heart jumped at the realization and I picked up.

"Hey" I said still smiling.

"Hey yourself" he said in a soft voice.

"So you´re up?" I asked and immediately felt stupid. Of cause he was, he was calling me.

I fought the sudden urge to palm slap myself.

"Well I´m kind of interested in that dream you had about me" he replied with a chuckle.

I blushed "Of cause you are" I finally said.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

Yes, no... did I?

"Remember I told you, that I dream about places I know but never been before?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"I had one of those dreams again and somehow you were in it" I admitted.

"What place?" he asked.

"It´s a stupid name. So I could have made it up" I said and really, `Pies and Stuff´? Who would name their place like this.

"Now I need to know" he said chuckling.

"Pies and Stuff" I said rolling my eyes.

He stayed silent and I checked my phone to see if he was still on the line.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

The name caught me by surprise. All the places in the world and she´s dreaming of `Pies and Stuff´ ? A place that is connected to me... to us.

"I know it´s stupid" she said after a while and I realized, that a couple of moments must have been past.

"So I was at `Pies and Stuff´ ?" I asked.

"Yes you were" she said.

"With you?" I asked.

"No... not with me. You were there with other people. I couldn´t see them" she said.

"Hmmm..." I said, not knowing what to reply.

"There is something else" she said "I had a tattoo" she giggles.

"Oh really? What kind of tattoo?" I asked in a soupcon of foreshadowing.

"That´s the best part. A gold one, on my cheek" she said with a small laugh and I nearly choke on the sip of water I just drank.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes... sure" I managed to say after I was done coughing.

"I shouldn´t have told you..." she said and it sounds like she wanted to say more, but she didn´t.

"Why not?" I asked.

She sighed "Never mind. Just forget I said anything" she said trying to sound nonchalant.

Like that was even possible.

"I can´t and I don´t want to" I said, going with the first thing on my mind.

She stayed silent for a few moments.

"Why are you still up?" she changed the subject.

"I wasn´t" I said with a smile.

"Did I wake you?" she asked worried.

"Sage, you can wake me up anytime" I said and she chuckled.

"Well that´s... good to know" she said and I smiled, knowing that she was probably blushing at that.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I blushed and felt my heart warming. Did he really just saythat?

God I wished he was here right now.

"I know it might sound cheesy, but I somehow miss you already" I said overwhelmed by the moment.

His response came immediately "Cheesy or not, so do I" he said.

I sank back on the couch an enormous smile on my face. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to be multiply once again.

"That´s good to know, too" I said.

"Are you going back to sleep?" he asked.

As if I could sleep now. I´m bright awake.

"No, I just made coffee and I have to be at college in a few hours" I said.

"A few hours? Its 4 am Sage" he said.

"I´ve to be there at 8.30, so yes it´s a couple of hours" I said smiling.

"Go back to sleep" he said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes "We´ll see... do you?" I asked.

"Like I said, it´s 4 am" he said with an amused tone.

I smiled "Okay, so I´ll hang up now, so that you can go back to sleep" I said.

"Do you want to hang up?" he asked, emphasizing the word `want´.

Eh... no.

"Do you?" I asked with pursed lips.

I felt like being in a cheesy high school movie. It was corny but I liked it.

He chuckled.

"Not really" he said.

My heart warmed even more and I was feeling like floating on clouds.

"Do you want to come over?" he than asked.

"Like now?" I asked.

Was he serious?

"Yea like now" he chuckled.

"Like you said, you have a couple of hours. We´re both awake, unwilling to stop talking, so just come over" he said.

For a moment I was dumbfounded.

"Okay" I than said.


	18. I like you in my Bed

Adrians POV

I was waiting impatiently in my room. I had wished for her to come, but with her, one could never be certain what would happen next.

I couldn´t wait to see her. Even though we just had spent the whole morning and afternoon together, there never seemed to be enough time with her.

Especially after we had been separated for far to long.

I heard the knocking on the door and nearly ran to open it.

She stood in front of me in dark Jeans and a blue T-shirt. Blue? And a T-shirt? I liked it.

I took her hand and pulled her inside. Our hands entwined and she shyly looked up at me.

Even though I really wanted her to remember, and it was still my goal to make her remember, I liked the way everything seemed to be so fresh, so new, so innocent and exciting.

"Hey" she said gazing up at me.

"Hey yourself" I responded and she smiled.

"So, that´s where you... eh … are living" she said looking around.

"Yea, it isn´t exactly a five star hotel, but I have everything I need. In fact, I do have a mini fridge" I said with a proud crooked smile pointing at the small fridge next to my table.

She laughed "Always good to have one".

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

It was still dark outside and nearly 4.45am and I was in Adrians room.

It somehow made me feel excited.

"I would offer you to sit somewhere, but the bed is all I can offer" he said with a smile.

I nearly blushed. I knew it was stupid, but sitting on his bed seemed kind of a big deal.

God, what was wrong with me. I didn´t like the way my mind was working.

I sat down and he sat right next to me.

He was still holding my hand and I slowly relaxed next to him. I even managed to look at him without blushing.

I gazed into his deep emerald green eyes and without further thinking I scooted over and kissed him.

He kissed me back and the way his lips felt on mine was heavenly.

Warm, soft and exciting.

"I was hoping you were going to kiss me" he said with a coy smile.

I smiled back at him "I was hoping you wanted me to kiss you" I said.

Somehow we ended up lying on his bed next to each other, face to face. For some time, all we did was looking at each other, exchanging smiles and gazes.

Even though we both were quiet and the room was only lighted by a dull lamp on the other side of the room, it wasn´t awkward. In fact, it was sublime.

After a while, I kicked of my shoes and I tucked up my legs, my head resting on my arm.

Suddenly he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked whispering, not daring to speak any louder, afraid I would ruin this moment.

"I like you in my bed" he chuckled.

I blushed and I was happy, that the light was pretty dull.

"That came out wrong" he said with an amused laugh beginning to softly caress my cheek.

"What I meant is, I like this moment. You being here, next to me" he said.

I smiled "Me, too. You know, not the being in your bed part" I said with pursed lips.

He pulled me closer with a chuckle and my heart skipped a beat.

His arm was on my back now, his fingertips, slowly brushing over it and our noses nearly touched.

I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I wished I could freeze this moment.

He slowly turned his head until our lips made contact. I put my arm around his waist and feeling bold, I pulled him even a bit closer to me.

His lips carefully brushed over mine and the feeling was marvelous.

Our lips melted only seconds later and I somehow got lost in him. All I felt was his warm, tender lips on my mouth and his hand on my back.

I didn´t know how long we were kissing like this. Everything around me became irrelevant. The only thing that really mattered was him. Him and those perfect lips.

He glimpsed at he clock behind me and sighed.

"Do you have to be there today?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked. I was still in kissing mode, unable to think straight.

He chuckled "your class" he said.

I thought about it. Did I? I sure didn´t want to leave. But could I miss the class? It wasn´t something I normally would do. Skipping class, that is. On the other hand, I could catch up online.

God, what was he doing with me?

"I guess not" I said and was rewarded with a heart melting smile, that completely made all my left over doubts disappear.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

She didn´t know I knew, but I did. Sydney skipping classes, was kind of a big deal.

She tried to hide a yawn and I smiled.

"Are you tiered?" I asked.

She smiled at me "No, I´m okay" she lied, but I knew her. I could tell by her eyes, that she was.

I pulled the blanket from under her body and she looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Tucking you in" I said with a crooked smile.

"You´re what?" she asked sitting up "No, I´m not going to sleep" she protested.

I chuckled getting under the blanket.

"Come here" I said lifting the blanket for her.

She remained seated for a couple more seconds than obeyed, rolling her eyes.

She lay down besides me on her back.

"Happy?" she asked in a played annoyed voice, trying to hide a smile.

"Not quiet" I said.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

He carefully turned me to my side, so that my back was facing him. I felt his arm around my waist, his hand was resting on my stomach and his face on my neck.

"Now I am" he said in a low voice.

His breath against my neck sent a shiver through my whole body and for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

I was lying in Adrians bed, in his arms. Could this day get any better? I seriously did doubt that.

I could feel his chest rise and fall on my back as he was breathing and he placed a small kiss on my neck.

"Now sleep" he said.

Yea, like I was going to miss this by sleeping, I thought. But I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and even though my whole body was hyper aware of his closeness, I also felt unbelievably comfortable and safe in his arms.

Maybe I could sleep a bit, just a bit I thought before I drifted off.


	19. Do you Trust me?

Adrians POV

I smiled when I felt her tense a little in my arms and smiled even more, when I felt her relax in it only moments later.

I inhaled her beautiful scent and rested my head against her neck.

"Now sleep" I said.

And to my utterly surprise, she dozed off only seconds later. For a person, that was so determined to stay awake only seconds ago, she really quickly fell asleep.

I cherished this moment. There was still a part in me, that was more than afraid, that it wouldn´t last.

That she would push me away, after I would revealed the truth to her.

I didn´t want to think about that. Not in this wonderful peaceful moment I was sharing with her.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I was nearly asleep, when I heard her mutter something. I wasn´t sure if she really did say it, but I thought that I heard my name in the middle of all the other random babble.

I smiled and kissed her once again on her neck.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I opened my eyes and instantly felt his arm around me. Warm, strong, secure.

I didn´t dare to move, afraid I would wake him and therefor end this moment. I glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and gasped.

1 pm? I didn´t know when I ´d ever slept till after noon. Slowly I tried to turn around to face him.

He didn´t wake and I took a few moment to take him in. His arm was still on my waist, his hair looked messy but still perfect like always. His features were relaxed and a small smile was on his face.

I looked at him in awe and finally gave in to the need to brush through his thick, chestnut hair.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

Before I was even awake completely, I felt her hand in my hair.

I suppressed a smile but didn´t succeed.

"Are you awake?" I heard her whisper.

My eyes were still closed as her hand left my hair.

"Am I?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked and I opened my eyes to see a hint of blush on her face.

She looked adorable.

"Now I´m curious, what did I miss here?" I asked teasing her.

"It´s after noon, you know" she than said, clearly to distract me.

I let her get away with it "Is it?" I asked still smiling.

"I never sleep that long" she went on.

"Sage, you were awake in the middle of the night" I said.

She nodded "I know, I normally don´t do that either" she said.

I loved the way she looked when she just woke up, I haven´t been able to see her like this on many occasions. She looked beautiful.

Thinking about that, a twitch of guilt hit me. Yes, I had seen her like this before, I had kissed her before and we had been doing other stuff before.

If I didn´t want to loose the chance to have this all back, with or without her memories, I had to confess.

I´d postponed this for much to long now. Her face grew serious all of the sudden and I realized, that I must have been frowning.

"What is it?" she asked carefully.

I slowly got up and she did, too, until we sat on my bed face to face.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. And as much as I wanted to go with never, I knew I had to choose now.

For a second I played with the thought of checking my phone for any news from Jackie but decided, that it didn´t matter at this moment.

Sydney still looked at me, her body tensed.

"Sydney, I have to tell you something" I began and her expression grew even more worried.

She didn´t say anything and I searched for the right words to begin.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I watched him gazing out the window behind me. He seemed to search for words and that made me even more nervous.

What was this all about. I´d never seen him that serious before. Well, to be honest, I kind of didn´t know him. What could he possibly tell me?

"Adrian?" I asked after a while. He really did start to scare me.

He looked at me and took my hands his eyes looked different. There seemed to be pain in it. But why?

"I´m going to tell you something now, that could change everything" he began.

"Ok" I said carefully.

"You asked me before, if I do believe in vampires" he said and I nodded.

"I said I do" he paused. Where was he going with this?

"There is a reason for that. It´s the same reason you have this safe feeling in your dreams" He said.

I frowned.

"I don´t understand" I said.

"I know. But you will... well... at least I hope you will" he said.

"I´m going to ask you something now and I really need you to think about it and answer honestly, ok?" he asked and I once again nodded.

His fingers entwined with mine and he went on.

"Do you... trust me?"

I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful emerald green familiar eyes and it only took me a brief second to answer his question. I didn´t even have to think about it. I did trust him. Even though I didn´t know him, I did.

"Yes" I said.

He gave me a relieved smile and took another deep breath.

"Ok, here it comes" he said.

"Sydney, Starbucks wasn´t the first time we saw each other" he began.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Before you came to New York, you were assigned to Palm Spings. We met there and we fell in love" he said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I was living with my mother before I came here. I´ve never been to Palm Springs" I said. Was this some kind of joke? If so, I wasn´t laughing.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

It was frustrating.

"Remember `Pies and Stuff´ ?" I asked and she seemed to be even more confused.

"We´ve been there together. You and me. This place really exists in Palm Springs. We used to go there... together" I went on.

She took her hands away and I let her.

"It was a dream Adrian" she said and I shook my head.

"Ask me anything about that place and I promise you I will know the answer" I said.

She thought about it and began to bite her lip.

"Are you telling me, that somehow I forgot about all of that?" she asked in disbelief.

"You didn´t forget" I began but she interrupted me.

"So you´re telling me I know you... oh no, you are telling me we´d been in love and I just don´t remember that?" She scooted away from me and I nearly followed her but decided to give her the space she needed.

"It´s complicated, I will get to that part. But yes. I love you. And you love... loved me. You told me that I don´t seem to be that strange to you. That is why Sydney. I am no stranger to you. You know me. You know me better than anybody else".

I watched her carefully. Her expression changed from disbelief to anger to confusion in seconds.

"What´s the color of the carpet" she than asked.

I looked at her in confusion.

"What carpet?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

"The carpet in `Pies and Stuff´. You know, next to the huge Buddha" I said.

I didn´t remember any of those thing being there, but he didn´t know that. Or did he?

He gave me a smile "There is no Buddha nor is there a carpet anywhere Sage" he said.

My eyes grew bigger. Why did he know that. After all it was my dream.

"Ok... what about the menu?" I asked.

"What about it?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"It´s pastel. Blue with yellow and some pink twirls" he said without thinking about it.

I gasped. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I told you. We´ve been there. I am telling the truth" he said.

I leaned against the wall looking down on my hands.

It all didn´t add up.

So he was telling me, that we know each other? No he told me that he loves me? And that we had been together in Palm Springs?

Why on earth didn´t I remember any of it? He must be lying. His correct answer to the color theme on the menu must have been a lucky guess. My head was spinning. I didn´t know what to say. I felt angry. Angry because everything he´d just told me made absolute no sense. Why was he doing that?

I got up.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked getting up as well.

"I´m going home" I snapped at him.

He was next to me in no time about to take my hand but than just stood in front of me.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

"Don´t go. Please stay" I plead.

"Why? You want to tell me more stuff about my "life"? She asked putting air quotes around the word life.

"I had enough, thank you" she said in a bitter tone.

I reached for her hand and to my surprise she let me take it.

"Please let me explain" I said in a soft voice. There was so much more to explain.

"Why?" she asked avoiding my gaze.

_Because I love you_

"Because you deserve the truth" I said.

She snorted and looked at me.

"The truth?" she asked with arched eyebrows.

"Yes, the truth" I said.

She closed her eyes and than looked out the window. After a few moments she turned back to me.

"I am going outside now. I´m getting coffee and I will be drinking it. Alone. I will be thinking about all the things you just told me. Your "truth". I know where I can find you" she said.

I released her hand and she looked down.

"Okay" I said "Please come back" I went on.

She took a deep breath "I need coffee" she said and without looking up, she walked to the door.

I followed her with my eyes. I needed her to come back.

"Good bye Adrian" she said looking at me once again.

"Good bye Sydney" I said and than she was gone.


	20. Decisions

Sydneys POV

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it for a moment.

What the hell had just happened?

My mind was racing and somehow I felt like crying.

We just had been cuddling and everything had been just perfect, more than perfect.

And now? I closed my eyes to keep the tears away. No way was I going to cry now.

But I was just so angry at him. Angry because he just had ruined this beautiful day with all this nonsense.

I walked down the stairs and crossed the street. Standing in front of Starbucks I stopped.

Maybe I should just go home. Why should I go back? Why should I go on listening to all that insanity?

I turned around looking at the hostel and once again I felt the tears coming.

I opened the door and got inside. Coffee, I needed coffee first.

I was walking through Central Park, trying to calm down when my phone rang.

I looked at it and felt relieved when I saw Katies number.

"Hey" I answered the phone.

"Sydney!Where are you? I missed you in class today. Everything ok?"

I sighed. No, nothing was ok.

"Yes, I know. I... I was with Adrian" I said flinching at saying his name.

"Oh I see" Katie said with a giggle "I can see why that could be a distraction".

I sat down on a bench and to my surprise I heard myself sob.

What was wrong with me? It wasn´t like me to get overwhelmed by my emotions.

"Are you ok? What´s wrong?" Katie asked and I heard the worry in her voice.

I took a deep breath. I didn´t want to tell her.

"Yes, I´m ok. I just had an argument with Adrian that´s all" I lied.

My voice was still a little shaky.

"What did he do?" Katie asked.

"Katie I´m sorry, but I really don´t want to talk about that at the moment, ok?" I said.

"Ok" she said "Want me to come?" she asked.

I was thinking about it. Somehow I did want her to come but somehow I just wanted to be alone as well. Besides, I would have to tell her if she was coming.

"Thanks, but I just need some time to think" I than said.

"Ok... you guys will work this out. You seemed to really like each other" she said.

A small laugh escaped me, when I thought about our night out.

It now seemed very far away.

But she was right. After all that just had happened I still liked him. And he just had told me that he loved me. I shook my head. God, it all was so confusing.

"We´ll see. I´ll see you tomorrow, ok?" I said.

"Sure. You can call me anytime if you need someone to talk to, ok?" she said.

I smiled at that "Thanks. I appreciate that a lot" I said.

"No problem I´m serious. Just call. See you tomorrow Sydney".

"Thanks Katie" I said and I hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and took another sip of my skinny latte.

Skinny latte... when he bought me coffee he´d said it was just a lucky guess, maybe it hadn´t been.

No... I bet most women do like skinny latte. It really wasn´t proof of anything.

I sighed, realizing that a part of me really did take everything he´d just said in consideration of being true.

Why? Just why?

It was insane. I certainly would know if a part of my life was missing. And I would certainly remember him. How could anybody forget him and those eyes?

But than again, since the first time I´d seen him, they felt so familiar.

I got up glancing in the direction I just came from. I had to choose now.

Going home and probably never see him again or going back

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I was pacing through my room. I had watched her leaving Starbucks over 40 minutes ago.

What if it really had been the last time I´d seen her?

I didn´t allow myself to go there.

It was only understandable, that she needed time to think. But than again, she hadn´t heard everything. There was so much more to tell. I just didn´t have enough time.

A knock on the door stopped my thoughts and with a mixture of fear and relief I opened it.


	21. Prove It

Sydneys POV

He opened the door and I saw his relief in his eyes.

"You´re back" he said and I nodded.

I still didn´t know exactly why I was. All I knew was, that I couldn´t just leave like this. I couldn´t just leave him.

He stepped aside to make space for me to enter.

I did and he closed the door behind me.

For a few moments we were just standing there looking at each other.

"Do you believe me?" he than asked and I looked down.

"I don´t know what I believe" I said truthfully.

I walked across the room and sat down at his bed. He took the only chair in the room and sat right next to me.

"You can sit here" I said patting the bed besides me "I won´t bite".

He didn´t smile and but did as I said.

"I have some questions" I said.

"Ask me anything" he said his eyes on me.

"How come I don´t remember any of the stuff you just told me?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"Oh Sydney. You won´t like that" he said.

I frowned "I can´t say I did like any of the other stuff".

He nodded slowly.

"Remember your dream about the golden lily on your cheek?" he asked.

"Lily? I never told you what the tattoo looked like" I said.

How did he know that? I absently touched my cheek and I felt the now familiar tickling feeling on it once again. I quickly removed my hand.

"So it wasn´t a lily tattoo?" he asked surprised.

I looked at him for a few seconds "It was" I admitted.

He nodded "You used to have this tattoo" he said.

I narrowed my eyes not believing what he just said "I would never get a tattoo in my face" I argued.

"Well it wasn´t exactly your choice" he said.

"Who´s choice was it than?" I asked. Surely no one could make me get a tattoo like this.

He reached for my hand and somehow I let him take it.

Even though I was still doubting everything he had told me his hand in mine felt good. And on a strange level even comforting. I was a mess. All those mixed feelings. I felt like exploding any minute.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

Well, here goes nothing.

I told her about the alchemist and about her father and Zoey and watched her shaking her head and looking at me curious and confused.

I told her about the night she´d been taken away and her expression changed to shock and disbelief.

I never took my eyes of her, to afraid I would miss anything.

To my complete surprise, this time she didn´t take her hand away.

When I finished she stayed silent for a few minutes.

"What is a moroi and what is a dhampir?" she than asked and I nearly laughed.

This was her first comment?

"Are you smiling?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I´m sorry. I just thought you would ask about your father or the alchemist in general" I said.

"Oh I´m going to" she said and I saw a hint of a smile on her face "So tell me" she said, her face serious again.

I studied her carefully. Why was she still here? After all the things I just had said about her father. If she didn´t believe me, why was she still here? And if she did believe me, why wasn´t she angry?

I told her about the difference between moroi and dhampirs and she listened carefully.

"So you are telling me, vampires are for real?" she asked.

I nodded and she mirrored my movement.

"And I am... no I used to be an alchemist?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

She shook her head shrugging her shoulders.

"There is more" I said.

She looked at me in shock "More?" she asked in a shriek voice.

"I am going to tell you everything. You need to know" I said, still unsure if she did believe me.

I inhaled deeply before I spoke "I am not a human" I said in a low voice.

She had been looking down to our hands and her head flew up.

"What?" she asked "What are you than?"

"I am a moroi" I said and her hands twitched but she didn´t take them away.

"Prove it" she demanded.

I looked around and my eyes fell on a plant next to my window. Plants weren´t my specialty, but I was feeling confident.

I got up and walked over to the window and returned back to the bed with the pot in my hands.

I put it in the middle of us.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"A dead flower" she said with a what-a-stupid-question look.

"Ok, watch" I said.

I really did hope she wouldn´t run screaming.

I let myself drift over to spirit concentrating on the plant in front of me. Remembering exactly what Lissa once had taught me.

Very slowly the brown plant turned green again, the leaves that had been lying dead and dry on the dirt began to lift and little blossoms appeared.

Sydney looked at me and than back to the plant than back to me again.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I blinked and turned the pot around, checking it for any kind of trick. I searched in Adrians eyes for an answer. Not believing what I just saw. That simply wasn´t possible.

"How did you do that?" I whispered.

Adrian gave me a small smile "I told you, Sydney. I am telling you the truth" he said.

I shook my head. On some level I was kind of freaked out but in this moment my amazement got the upper hand.

"Do you believe me?" he asked once again.

I got up and he looked at me. His eyes on mine. A soupcon of panic in them.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded slowly.

He quickly got up "Why?" he asked.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really asking why?

"I need some time to process... all of this" I said slowly.

"So you aren´t leaving... me?" he asked.

My heart jumped. Leaving him. He made it sound like we were in a relationship.

I sobered quickly. Right, we kind of were in a relationship. A relationship I didn´t remember... god there was just to much information.

"No... I´m not. Well I need to think. I need some time Adrian" I said.

He nodded "I get that" he said.

"Good" I replied.

He was standing next to me now and we both were unsure how to proceed.

Hugging him seemed strange and kissing him was out of the question. My emotions were just to chaotic in this moment.

"I know you don´t remember, but Sydney... you mean the world to me" he than said.

I blushed. What was I supposed to say? Thank you? Ok?

I really didn´t know. I couldn´t tell how I was feeling at this moment. I felt numb and close to tears once again at the same time. I felt like laughing hysterically and screaming. I felt kind of happy about those words and angry at the same time. I just was overwhelmed by all my emotions.

"I´m sorry" I finally said.

He frowned "For what?" he asked confused.

"For not remembering" I said.


	22. No Pressure

Adrians POV

I looked at her. I couldn´t make out her feelings. Anger, sadness, confusion.

I shook my head "Don´t be. It´s not your fault" I said.

"I know... but" she began but I stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

She immediately shut her mouth and looked at me in surprise.

I didn´t wanted her to feel like she had to respond to my words. I just needed her to hear them.

"You don´t have to say anything to that. I just wanted you to know how I feel" I explained.

She nodded "Ok".

I than realized that my finger was still touching her lip and I slowly took it away.

"I know it´s a lot to take in. I still don´t know if you do believe me" she tried to interrupt me but I went on "and you don´t have to answer me now. I´m sorry I asked before. I don´t want to put you under any kind of pressure. Just think about everything we just talked about" I said.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

No pressure? Yea, easier said than done, I thought.

So my father was responsible for me being kidnapped and somehow, I still didn´t know how, was responsible for erasing my memories. I used to have a completely different life I couldn´t remember. Adrian was a vampire, or moroi, well not a human and he loves me?

Yes, sure, no pressure there.

Could I really believe all of this? This story would make a hell of a movie I thought. Could this really be reality?

But than again, I just did watch him bring this flower back to life, didn´t I?

Was I simply starting to get crazy?

I felt lost. If only I could talk to anybody about this.

After what felt like hours later, I slowly nodded.

"I will" I said and my voice sounded weak and even a bit shaky.

I looked up and met Adrians worried eyes.

I touched his shoulder and bit my lip.

"I´m going now" I said.

He looked at my hand and than back at me "Ok" he said.

"Thank you for coming back and listening" he added.

I realized the desperation in his eyes and it felt like someone had put a knife into my heart.

Why did I feel so guilty?

In my subconscious I heard a small voice whispering, that it was, because I did believe him and that I couldn´t even start to understand what he must have been through.

I pushed that voice mentally away.

He gave me a small smile, that didn´t reach his eyes completely.

"Don´t look at me like this" he said.

"Like what?" I asked confused. How had I been looking?

He softly brushed over my cheek and smiled. This time his smile was genuine.

"I don´t like to see you that worried" he said.

His touch sent a spiral of warmth through my body. From my cheek, down my spine down to my feet.

God, how could I not look worried after all of that. And why did he have so much affect on me?

His eyes seemed to look right into my soul and I had to take my eyes of him.

I took a step forward in the direction of the door and he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

I realized now and than, that this very much could be the last time we would see each other. I still didn´t know what to believe or do with all those information. I really needed time to think all of this through.

The thought of not seeing him again pained me. And I nearly gasped at the fullness of the feeling. For all I knew, I just met this guy.

Why did I feel so... so attached to him?

I turned around and closed my eyes for a brief second and than I hugged him.

He didn´t react for a moment but than I felt his arms around me. Strong, warm, secure, safe.

Why was this feeling so right?

I released him after a minute and instantly missed his closeness.

"How long will you be staying in New York?" I asked.

"As long as you want me to" he said without thinking.

I nodded "Ok. I´m leaving now" I said.

He nodded, too but stayed quiet.

"I... I´ll let you know... well I... I have your number" I finally said, not sure what to say at all.

I took the few steps until I reached the door.

I turned around once again looking at him, than I turned around , opened the door and closed it behind me.


	23. PB&J

Sydneys POV

I opened the door to my flat and closed it behind me. For a few moments I just stood in the small hallway.

What now?

I walked through my living room and nearly smiled when I thought back to our first kiss yesterday.

No, that wasn´t right. It hadn´t been our first kiss I corrected myself.

I sighed. We hadn´t even talked about us.

Somehow I felt betrayed. He let me think, that all of the things that had happened between us were coincidences. Us meeting at Starbuck, than again at the library. He had been there, because I was I realized.

There had been no such thing as fade. Had he played me?

If everything he´d said was true, did he knew exactly what and when to say? Did he act like he did, so that I was falling for him? I didn´t want to think that.

I sighed again lying down on my coach.

Suddenly an even more disturbing thought crossed my mind.

What exactly was he able to do? Was he able to compel me? Did I really have this feelings for him or were they just part of his magic?

I felt the tears on my cheek, before I realized I was crying.

I couldn´t remember the last time, I actually cried.

But now lying here in my flat, alone, with everything said, I just couldn´t help it.

I cried and sobbed and felt more alone than ever before in my whole life.

I woke up and it was dark outside. I searched for my phone. It was shortly after midnight.

I had slept for hours. I slowly got up and walked into my bathroom.

I really needed to take a shower and than I would go back to sleep. I didn´t want to stay awake. Being awake meant, that I would have to think and thinking was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My eyes looked red and swollen and I quickly turned away.

On my way back from the bathroom my eyes fell on the plate on my counter. The toast Adrian had made for me still was sitting there, untouched.

I cleaned the plate and took a bite of the toast, realizing I hadn´t been eating the whole day.

I was on my second bite, when I realized, that I was eating a toast with peanut butter and jelly on it.

So he claimed he knows me? I rarely ate something that sugary.

I separated the two toast slices and gasped.

In the middle of the toast, I saw a small pink jelly heart. On one side, there was missing a small part, the part I just ate.

I carefully placed the slice back on the counter, staring at it.

I had to admit, it really was cute. I imagined him in my kitchen, carefully painting the heart on the toast and I couldn´t help myself, I smiled.

He didn´t expect me to see this I realized. My heart warmed at this realization. Somehow, this was proof, that he hadn´t been playing with me.

I put the two slices back together and still smiling I walked into my bedroom enjoying every bite of my specially made PB&J.

I was lying in my bed and somehow this little gesture of his affection made me think, that maybe, just maybe, I could cope with all the insanity.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled to his name.

- Thanks for the sandwich. I especially liked the inside -

His response came immediately.

- I am happy you liked it. I wasn´t sure if you were actually going to eat it. You know, the sugar and all... But you have my heart. I want you to know that. Good night -

I read the message a couple of times. The comment about the containing sugar caught me by surprise and the comment about his heart made my head spin.

Oh my... what was I supposed to do?

Why hadn´t we talked about us? Now it was all I could think about.

We´d fallen in love h´d said. Love. I tested the word in my mind. I still felt kind of strange about that.

I suddenly blushed as another thought crossed my mind. Maybe kissing, hadn´t been the only thing we´d been doing.

A flush of embarrassment came rolling down on me. Oh God, I barley knew him.

I turned around once again and grabbed my phone

- We need to talk about us – I typed.

I checked my phone a few times in the following minutes but he didn´t respond.

Maybe he is already asleep, I thought.


	24. Dreaming?

Adrians POV

Us. she did write us. Did that mean, that there was still a chance of us being an us?

I shook my head. I started to confuse myself. But I also smiled.

She did text me and she wanted to talk again. That was a good sign right?

I had spent the rest of the day going through our conversation, trying to figure out what was lying in the future. I´d recaptured every expression of her and every word she´d said.

And now she simple had texted me. Simple as that.

I nearly had forgotten about the sandwich and I absolutely hadn´t thought that she would see the heart. Why would she and why had she?

I chuckled. I bet she was checking the amount of peanut butter and jelly on the sandwich.

Sitting on my bed an idea formed in my mind.

Could I visit her dream? Would she, once again like the first time I did, freak out? Would I pressure her? She wanted to talk, didn´t she?

She didn´t freak out today with the plant I encouraged myself.

I tried to reach her a couple of times in the next hours and than finally succeeded.

I had chosen the Getty Villa, for old times´ sake.

The columned courtyard materialized around me and I than I saw her.

"Oh no... not one of those again" she said annoyed.

"One of those?" I asked.

She turned around to face me.

"And of course you are here, too" she said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused but with a small smile.

"You are Mister Know-it-all. How come I know this place?" she asked her hands on her hips. Looking at me and expecting an answer.

I had to suppress a laugh. Seeing her like this was just delightful.

"Sydney, this isn´t a dream. Well yes, it is, but it´s a spirit dream" I said.

"A what?" she asked.

"You are in fact sleeping. Me on the other hand" I pointed at myself "pretty bright awake".

She looked at me questioning.

"This place" I gestured around me "You know it, because it was kind of a turning point in our... ehm... relationship" I said.

She raised her index finger to stop me from talking.

"So it´s not a normal dream?" she asked.

"No it´s not" I said.

"And you _chose_ to be here?"

I nodded.

"Why and more important how?" she asked.

"I am a spirit user. It makes me able to walk dreams. And to answer your question why. You wanted to talk" I said.

She looked at me with wide eyes for a few seconds.

"Dream walking?" she than asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes" I said.

"Huh" she just replied.

She sat down on a marble bench and I followed her and sat down next to her.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

Dream walking? Spirit user? God what more could there possibly be?

"So you wanted to talk about us?" Adrian asked after a few more silent seconds.

I was still processing the whole spirit dream slash dream waking issue and his question brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yes" I said. He had a smile on his lips and once again it hit me how unbelievably gorgeous he was.

"Why didn´t you tell me earlier?" I asked.

He was still looking at me, but his smile faded.

"I know I should have. I wanted to. But than... I was afraid I would scare you away" he said.

He probably was right about that. He nearly did now.

"We kissed" I said looking at my hands.

He sighed "I didn´t plan to do that" he said.

I looked at him "but we did and somehow I feel... betrayed" I said truthfully.

He nodded "I know. I´m sorry" he said.

"You should be. Here you are, knowing so much about me and I... I don´t know anything about you" I said.

"To be fair, you wanted to kiss me" he said and I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

But thinking about it, he was right.

"I was drunk" I said in a low voice but I knew he was right. I did wanted to kiss him. I still did now.

He didn´t response so I went on.

"I have a question and I want you to tell me the truth" I said.

"Of cause" he said.

"Have you used... magic to make me feel the way I feel about you?" I asked. It felt strange to say the word magic, but I couldn´t come up with a better word.

He looked at me like I had just slapped him.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked.

I bit my lip.

"No" I said in a small voice.

"Good, because I would never do such a thing" he said with anger in his tone.

"I´m sorry" I said. I already regretted asking him. Of cause he hadn´t.

His features relaxed and he looked at me intensely at me.

"Sydney, I know it´s hard to hear, but I love you. And you used to love me, too. Imagine yourself in my place. Loosing the one person that always believed in you. The one person you would do anything for. And than, when you finally have her back, realize that everything that had happened between you and that person just never existed for the other person. It is agonizing. Painful and agonizing. I am sorry I haven´t told you earlier. Maybe I should have told you the second I´d seen you at Starbucks, but do you really think, that you would have believed me or even listened? I just couldn´t bare the thought of loosing you again. I told myself, that I would tell you before anything happened between us, but than... you wanted to kiss me and I... I just couldn´t resist" his voice was soft and loaded with pain and regret. He brushed through his hair and after a few moments, he looked at me.

I looked back at him, overwhelmed by everything he´d just said.

"Adrian?" I asked.

His eyes met mine "I believe you" I said.

It was true. I really did. I couldn´t explain why. It was not logical, but I did. Seeing him telling me the way he was feeling, seeing his pain and desperation, I believed him.

"You do?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yes" I said "I still have a million questions and I still don´t understand the half of all you just told me, but yes" I said.

For a moment he was just looking at me studying me, making sure I was really believing him when the most beautiful smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly everything around us became blurry.

I looked at him in confusion "What´s happening?" I asked.

"You are waking up" I heard him say quietly before I opened my eyes.

My phone was ringing and I realized it was that, that woke me up.


	25. Fairy Tale?

Sydneys POV

It was my mother and for a few moments I played with the thought of just not answering my phone.

"Hi mom"

"Sydney, I haven´t heard from you in a while. How are you?"

I frowned. We´d been speaking only a few days ago.

"I´m fine" I said "`How are you?"

"Good, I´m good. How´s college?"

I checked my phone, it was nearly 10 am. No, I´d once again missed class.

"Ehm good. Everything is good" I said, feeling guilty for lying and sleeping when I should be at college.

What was wrong with me? I loved college.

"So, what about your dreams?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant and I blinked.

Oh so that was why she was calling. Was she a part of all this?

"No more dreams" I said. I didn´t know if I could trust her. Clearly I couldn´t trust my father.

"Very good. I was worried"

"Worried?" I asked.

"Well not worried" she said quickly "just... I don´t know. Like you said, they were only dreams"

I really doubted, that she thought so, but didn´t say anything.

"Well honey, I´m late. I just wanted to ask how you are. I´ll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Sure mom, bye" I said and she hung up.

Well that had been a quick conversation and somehow I couldn´t shake off the feeling, that her question about my dreams hadn´t been that innocent.

I got up and once again felt guilty for missing class. I really needed to stop being so irresponsible.

Well that was something I would never thought possible. Me being irresponsible.

But than again, I just had a lot on my mind. Well that was the understatement of the year.

My whole world or life how I thought it was seemed to fall apart.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

She did believe me. It was all I could think about.

I was so happy about those words, that I just couldn´t stop smiling.

I couldn´t remember the last time I´d felt this way. Must have been the day, Sydney met me at the Getty Villa.

Of couse I´d been happy the last couple of days. Being with her always made me happy, but there´d always been this huge secret I´d kept from her.

Now it was out and she believed me.

Of course there was still so much to talk about. I had to tell her about her ability to use magic and I was kind of nervous about this subject, and I still didn´t know what had happened to her tattoo.

My phone buzzed and I quickly read the message. It was from Sydney.

- I have another class now. Meet me tonight? -

- When and where? -

- Starbucks 8pm? -

- I´ll be there -

I was still on my high when the fatigue hit me. I hadn´t slept that night and I started to notice that.

I sank back on my bed. I would sleep a couple of hours and meet her tonight.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

At 7 pm I hat attended 3 classes, had read the power point presentations of the classes I´d missed and was pacing my living room.

I was kind of nervous about seeing him again.

I still had a million questions. About me about my father, about us.

Us, that was the subject I was most nervous about.

Half an hour later I left my flat. I´d decided to walk. I still had plenty of time and staying home, waiting, just drove me crazy.

When I entered Starbucks I immediately saw him.

He looked as gorgeous as ever, wearing a white button-down shirt and dark jeans, his hair styled messy as usual.

My heart immediately began to pump faster as I saw him.

Was I supposed to kiss him now? I wanted to kiss him, but somehow it felt strange.

He got up when I approached the table and he as well seemed to be unsure about the right way to proceed.

"Hey" he said and my heart jumped at the smile he gave me.

"Hey" I said and after a few awkward moments of just looking at each other we both sat down at the table.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I´m... okay... I guess" I said. Well I was as good as anyone could be after the last two days I supposed.

"And you?" I asked.

"That might sound strange, but I´m kind of happy" he said.

"Happy?" I asked.

He gave me another of those breathtaking smiles and I blushed.

"I know, that there are a million things we need to talk about, but at the moment I am happy. I´m happy that you know, I´m happy you are here and I´m happy you are believing me" he said.

I nodded. I was happy about that, too.

"So..." I began without knowing what to say.

"So..." he said as well and we both laughed.

Somehow that eased the tension a bit and I was starting to feel more comfortable and relaxed.

He handed me a cup and I took it.

"Skinny Vanilla Latte?" I asked and he nodded.

"What else?" he asked.

"Right. Thank you" I said with an unsure smile.

It was still strange, that he knew those kind of things.

"Adrian I have a few questions" I said stirring my coffee.

"I thought so" he said.

"I was thinking about what you´ve told me about the alchemists" I began "And about... us".

He nodded.

"You told me that moroi and dhampirs don´t normally end up together. So I was wondering about moroi and humans... or well alchemists" I said, still concentrating on my coffee.

He suddenly seemed uncomfortable and I was guessing I wouldn´t like what he was about to tell me.

"That´s a tabu, too" he said studying me.

"But we... we didn´t care? I asked.

He chuckled "It wasn´t that easy. But in the end love did conquer all" he said giving me a playful look.

"That sounds like a fairy tale" I said looking at him.

"I don´t know about that. The Happy End is still to come" he said.

"So we where happy?" I asked.

"Yes, we were" he said taking my hand, softly drawing invisible patterns on my palm with his thumb.

His touch sent a warm feeling through my whole body.

"I wish I remembered" I said in a low voice.

"Me, too. And I hope you will" he said.

"How did they do it? Erase my memory" I asked.

He shrugged "I don´t know. But I know someone who could maybe help" he said.

"Help how?" I asked frowning.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I studied her a couple of seconds "Don´t freak out" I said.

"Been there, done that" she said and I smiled.

"I spoke to a friend you used to know. Her name is Jackie. She is a witch and..."

"A witch?" Sydney interrupted me.

"A witch" I said.

She thought about that for a brief second "ok, go on".

"she might be able to help. But there is a problem" I went on.

Sydney frowned "of course there is" she sighed "what is it?"

"She lives in Palm Springs" I said.

Sydney looked at me with wide eyes.

"We sort of would have to go there" I said.

Our eyes met. And for a moment I was sure she wasn´t going to consider that.

"Okay" she than said.

"Okay what?" I asked.

"So we go" she said.

Was she serious?

"What about college?" I asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes "This is more important" she than said.

"Are you sure? I mean we could wait and..."

She shook her head "No. I need to remember. And when your friend is able to help, I have to go."


	26. Roadtrip

Adrians POV

I was still processing what she just had said.

"You would miss college, you are realizing that, right?" I asked.

She chuckled "I know. Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked.

I shook my head and smiked. Somehow I felt like I had entered an alternate universe, where missing classes seemed not a big deal at all for her.

"Ok, than we are going" I said still studying her.

"When do we leave?" she asked

I shrugged "Whenever you want to" I said.

She thought about that for a few moments.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

"I could check out flights right now" I said. In my mind I was already packing.

If there was a chance I could get all my memories back, I would take it.

"About that" Adrian said "I don´t think that´s a good idea".

I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

His fingers entwined with mine and for a moment it was all I could concentrate on.

"You can´t just take a plane to Palm Springs. The alchemists will know" he said.

I took my gaze off of our hands and looked up. He was probably right. After all he´d told me, I knew they would know.

"So what do we do than?" I asked.

He gave me a mischievous smile and my heart melted. It was nearly ridiculous how I responded to him.

"Roadtrip?" he asked and I gasped.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"But that´ll be more than 2.600 miles" I said.

"Of course you know that" he said with a smile.

I nearly rolled my eyes. How could he not know that.

I was thinking about an alternative but couldn´t come up with one. Taking the train seemed risky, too and that would probably take nearly as long.

"Okay, I am in" I said and was rewarded with a huge smile.

He suddenly seemed very excited and his enthusiasm was infectious. Being on the road with Adrian wasn´t probably the worst thing.

"We could leave tomorrow" I said.

"Better sooner than later" he said and I smiled.

"What about a car?" I asked.

"I´ll take care of that" he said.

"Okay. So... I should probably go home and start to pack" I said.

"You do that" he said "I´ll take care if the car".

I took the last sip of my coffee and slowly got up.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

He once again took my hands he´d released only seconds ago.

"I am" I said gazing at him, once again admiring his beautiful green eyes.

He leaned in and I prepared myself for the kiss I was sure was coming, but to my surprise he just gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" I asked, still a little puzzled.

"I´ll pick you up at 9?" he asked.

"Ok. I´ll be ready" I said.

We left Starbucks and walked hand in hand. I realized a girl entering Starbucks giving me an envious look and Adrian an admiring one. He seemed to not even notice her and I smiled.

We were standing in front of the door now.

"Good night Sydney" he said cupping my cheek.

It took me a few seconds to find my voice. His touch just was so intense.

"Good night Adrian" I finally responded.

We kept looking at each other a couple more seconds when I finally managed to take a step back.

He didn´t release my hands until the distance between us made it impossible to stay in touch.

He gave me one last lingering look and than crossed the street.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

As soon as I was back in my room I searched for a suitable car.

Suitable meaning something Sydney would like. A classic, something that would make her freak out.

Well freak out in a positive way, she had enough of the bad freaking out already.

I found a car rental close by who was specialized on those kind of cars and after a few minutes, I had taken care of the car situation.

Since I only took little luggage with me, packing took me no time at all.

I still couldn´t believe that Sydney and I were going to be on the road tomorrow.

After sleeping much to little I got up the next morning. Staying up the whole night the day before didn´t help me much when I had tried to fall asleep.

I payed the bill at the reception and took the next passing cab to the car rental. 1 hour later, I parked the car in front of Sydneys building.

- Ready? - I texted her and got out of the car to wait for her.

She left the building only a few minutes later and when she saw the car, she dropped her bag and just stared.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes shining.

I smiled.

"That´s a 1955 Chevy Bel Air. How on earth did you get this?" she asked jumping down the stairs.

"It wasn´t easy, but you know, I have my ways" I said.

Sydney carefully touched the engine hood and let her fingers glide over the smooth surface.

"You are crazy, you know that?" she asked walking around the car.

"I love cars, my mom and I..." she stopped looking at me "but you already know that, right?" she asked.

"Kind of" I said.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

Of course he knew. But this time, I was glad he did. This car was amazing.

I was still caught up in the beauty of the car admiring it, when I noticed him taking my bag and putting it on the back seat.

"Thanks" I said.

I waked around the car and came to a hold in front of him.

"Thanks for doing this" I said.

He smiled and without further thinking I hugged him.

His arms around me felt so good. I inhaled his beautiful scent and pressed my head against his strong chest.

Being so close to him felt so right, that I just couldn´t let go.

"Yea, that´s what I was going for" he whispered and his breath sent beautiful spirals of goosebumps down my spine.

I looked up at him.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

He held up the keys and pursed his lips "I thought you´d never ask" he said.

I took them and he walked with me around the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He opened the door for me "Well this car is old school and we should pay our respect to that" he said.

I chuckled and got into the car. He carefully closed the door behind me and after walking around the car again, sat right next to me.

"Where to sir?" I asked.

"Palm Springs my gracious lady" he said.

I grinned at him. Yes, this was going to be fun. Even though the whole purpose of our trip was to get back my memories, I couldn´t imagine doing this with anybody else.


	27. Donuts & Badass Names

_A/N: Thanks Marina Bailey for your review. I couldn´t respond to it, but I´m more than happy that you like the story._

_We´ll see about the Alchemists ;)_

Adrians POV

Once again I was amazed by how a car could make her happy like this.

She kept on smiling and babbling about the cars features for the next hour.

I listened and watched her and couldn´t help myself but smile, too.

The sight of her being so happy was just to perfect.

We were now driving on Interstate 78 and Sydney seemed in her element.

"We could make our first stop in Newville. We should be there in about 3 to 4 hours, depending on traffic" she said.

"Newville? Never heard about that city before" I said.

She smiled "Well, it´s a rather small".

"Okay than, Newville it is" I said.

I shouldn´t have been surprised. She probably had planed the whole drive and it wouldn´t have shocked me if she also had done some kind of power point presentation.

I woke up when Sydney came to a stop at a gas station. I hadn´t realized I´d been fallen asleep and it took me a few moments to wake up completely.

"Good morning sleepy head" she said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Near Bethlehem" she said.

"Bethlehem? Like in the bible?" I asked.

"The bible, huh?" she asked with an amused look.

"Wasn´t that Bethlehem?" I asked confused.

"It was" she said still smiling.

"Why are we stopping? Need something?" I asked.

She pointed at a sign in front of us.

"Coffee, right" I said with a chuckle.

We entered the small gas station and Sydney had a little argument with the owner, who nearly laughed at her when she asked for skim milk.

"Lady, we have black coffee or coffee with creamer, it´s your choice".

Sydney frowned "Okay, black coffee than" she said.

"Aren´t you hungry?" I asked when she was about to leave.

"I am not going to eat one of those things" she said in a hushed voice looking at the donuts displayed next to the cash register.

"Those things are heaven" I said.

"And pure fat and sugar" she argued.

"Sage, just take one" I said.

She rolled her eyes but obeyed and turned around.

"Fine"

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I couldn´t remember the last time I ate a donut. It wasn´t like I didn´t want to eat one, I knew they were, like Adrian had said, heaven but normally I didn´t allow myself to have something with that many calories.

Adrian ordered 4 donuts and when he´d payed, he took my hand and we left.

Back in the car he handed me one and I looked at it for a few moments, unsure if I really should eat it.

"Come on, live a little" Adrian said and it made me laugh.

"Live a little?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

He nodded and took a bite.

"De-licious" he said with a smile.

"Okay okay" I said taking a bite as well.

He was right. I might not get a good coffee here, but the donut was delicious.

"See, you´re still living" he said with a content smile watching me eat.

"Stop watching me" I said turning around so that I was facing the steering wheel "it´s weird".

From the corner of my eyes I saw him shaking his head in delight but I choose to ignore him.

When I was done eating he handed me another one and I shook my head.

I was still feeling guilty for eating the first one.

"Ok, it´s here if you want it later" he said putting it between us.

I cocked my head and smiled "thanks" I said, knowing I wouldn´t eat it.

We arrived in Newville at about 6pm. There had been an accident and we´d have to wait for a good 2 hours until the road was cleared.

"We should find a place to sleep" I said.

"Fine with me" Adrian said.

Half an hour later we parked in front of a small motel.

We entered the reception and Adrian checked us in as Jet and Misty Steele.

The guy at the reception handed us a key and we got out bags from the car.

"Jet and Misty? Really?" I asked.

"Like I´ve told you a hundred times before, Jet is a badass name and Misty has a ring to it, too, don´t you think?" he asked.

I laughed at that.

"Badass?" I asked.

"Hell yea" he said.

"If you say so" I said not convinced.

"Come on Misty, let´s go find our room" he said with a chuckle.

Misty and Jet? What made him think that those names were badass? I shook my head and chuckled as well.


	28. Pillow Fight

Adrians POV

We entered the room and Sydney closed the door behind us.

"I love the...ehm... vintage look" she said.

"Vintage? More like outmoded" I said taking a look around.

The whole room was held in orange and brown tones and thick heavy curtains covered the only window in the room.

Sydney laughed "Yes, you´re right" she said.

Her gaze fell on the bed next to the window.

"I can sleep on the coach if you would feel more comfortable" I said putting the bags on the small coach next to the bed.

She blushed "No, you don´t have to" she said quickly.

"Are you sure? I wouldn´t mind" I reassured her.

The truth was, I kind of did, but I didn´t want to push her.

"Adrian, you won´t sleep on that small... something. The bed is big enough for the two of us. I don´t mind, but if you do, I could..."

I shook my head "Sage, be reasonable. I´m not going to allow you to sleep on it either. Besides, I have no problem at all sleeping next to you" I said

"Okay, than it´s settled" she said looking at me.

For a few moments we both kept looking at each other.

"It´s strange, isn´t it?" I asked.

She gave me an apologizing look "It shouldn´t be" she said.

"But it is" I stated.

She nodded slowly "A bit".

She sat down on the bed and I sat right next to her.

"We´ll take on step at a time" I said "No need to rush anything".

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I knew he was right and I also knew it wasn´t such a big deal, but I couldn´t help myself but feel a little overwhelmed by everything.

"I know. It´s just... the last time we shared a bed, everything was so... different" I said.

"Different how?" he asked.

"Careless" I said.

He brushed through his hair "What can I do?" he asked.

I smiled at him "Nothing. It will get less weird" I said.

"Hungry?" he asked a few moments later.

"Very" I admitted, happy about the change of conversation.

"Good. I saw a small italian restaurant around the corner. Want to go there?" he asked.

I nodded "Sounds good to me".

An hour later we were back in our small room and I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

I took a quick shower and put on my pajamas. This time I´d made sure, I wasn´t wearing anything flannelly .Plain gray pants and a white t-shirt was definitely an improvement.

Adrian was already sitting on the bed and watched TV. He grinned at me when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"No flannel pants?" he asked with a coy smile.

"You liked them?" I asked with pursed lips.

"You look adorable in everything" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him but chuckled.

I climbed over his feet and got under the blanket. There was only one blanket I realized. Well that was going to be interesting.

Adrian went to the bathroom to take a shower as well.

In the meantime, I zapped through the programs and realized once again that watching TV just wasn´t my thing.

Adrian came back from the bathroom and I watched him getting under the blanket as well.

Suddenly the bed seemed to shrink.

I could feel the warmth of his body close to mine and I began to nervously zap through the channels.

"Nothing you are interested in?" he asked looking at the TV and than back to me. I noticed a small smile on his lips.

"You decide" I said handing him the remote.

He took it and switched off the lights.

He´d been through all channels for the third time when he looked at me.

"Me neither" he said.

"We could just sleep" I said "We could be back on the road early tomorrow" I went on.

"We could, yes" he said, still looking at the TV.

He looked back at me and than turned of the TV.

For a few moments I couldn´t see anything. When my eyes got used to the sudden darkness I watched him lying down next to me.

I wanted to close my eyes and really try to sleep, but his eyes, I now was able to see, were still on mine and somehow I was unable to take of my gaze.

"Good night" he whispered after several moments.

"Good night" I whispered back.

He rolled on his back and I closed my eyes. When I opened them a few minutes later he closed his eyes quickly.

"Are you watching me?" I asked.

"Nah, go to sleep Sage" he said in an amused tone.

"Yes you were" I said.

"Maybe, maybe not" he teased me.

"Good Night Adrian" I said laughing.

"Night" he said chuckling as well.

He closed his eyes again and taking a deep breath, I shifted closer to him.

He opened his eyes and watched me curiously as I snuggled into his arm.

I carefully wrapped my arm around his chest. I felt his muscles tense for a brief second and than relax again. His scent was breathtaking.

His hand, that had been under his head wrapped around me as well and I closed my eyes.

"See, the bed is big enough for both of us" I whispered.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I had to admit, I wasn´t prepared for this. Not for her closeness and not for those teasing words.

She once again had caught me by surprise.

"I guess you´re right" I said smiling.

Her body against mine felt wonderful and having her lying in my arms was more than I had expected.

I began to brush invisible patterns on her back and I could feel her smile against my chest.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.

I really didn´t want to ruin that moment.

"Very" she said.

This night I slept like a baby. Her presence made me more relaxed, than any amount of alcohol had ever done.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

When I woke up I realized we had been moving during the night. I was lying on my side but Adrians arm was still wrapped around me, holding me tight against his chest.

I felt his nose brushing against my neck and I shivered under the touch.

"Good Morning" he softly whispered against my neck.

"Morning" I muttered.

I slowly turned around to face him. My heart was racing.

"Slept well?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. How could he make me feel this way by just holding me in his arms and looking at me like this.

"Me, too" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

His touch brought the shiver back again and I noticed him smiling.

He looked behind me and chuckled "The bed is more than big enough" he said.

I smiled "You aren´t really a morning person, are you?" he asked amused.

I blushed. Now really was the time to say something.

"Not before coffee" I said.

"Of course, coffee" he said with a smile.

His hand was still on my cheek and my skin felt tingly under his fingertips.

"Want to have coffee in Newville or on the road?" he asked.

I was still caught up in this moment and it once again took me a while to answer.

My brain was just to busy with noticing his hand on my cheek. How could I answer any question now?

"On the road?" I said in a semi questioning way.

He shook his head "What´s up with you?" he asked crooking his head to the side, grinning. .

Yea what was up with me? Concentrate Sydney.

"Let´s have coffee on the road" I managed to say.

"Ok than" he said, slowly taking back his hand.

"Are you going to get up?" he asked after a few seconds chuckling.

"You know, you could get up first" I said with pursed lips.

"Nah, I´m enjoying this just a little to much at the moment" he teased.

I rolled my eyes but finally managed to sit.

"Shut up" I said throwing my pillow at him. I tried to make a serious face but couldn´t.

He fended it of with his arm and laughed.

"A pillow fight Sage? I´m in" he said wiggling his eyebrows taking his own pillow.

"Adrian!" I said in an accusing voice.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

"Ok, no pillow fight than" I said still laughing.

I watched her jump from the bed and walk into the bathroom.

She shook her head "You are unbelievable" she muttered before she disappeared behind the door.

"Unbelievably what? Charming? Awesome?" I asked.

"Just unbelievable" I heard her saying.

"You can admit it you know" I went on.

"Admit what?" she asked.

"That I´m awesome of course" I said.

She opened the bathroom door and to my surprise she was already fully dressed.

"Yes Adrian" she said "Amazing, awesome, charming" she said smiling.

"Thank you. Now, that wasn´t so hard, was it?" I asked.

She laughed "Just get dressed. I really need coffee" she said.

I obeyed and got up "Your wish is my command" I said.

I knew she could get cranky when she didn´t get her coffee.


	29. Voodoo and Human Sacrifice

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone._

_I hope you´re having a wonderful time with your loved ones _

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

We walked to the car and she handed me the keys.

I arched an eyebrow "Seriously?" I asked "You want me to drive?"

"You can drive a stick, right?" she asked.

I laughed "Yes".

"What´s so funny?" she asked

"Nothing, just something I remembered" I said "So seriously. You don´t want to drive?" I asked.

"I do, but I don´t want you to miss out on the fun" she said shrugging.

"Ok" I said taking the keys from her.

She got into the car and watched me carefully.

"I know how to do this. I drove yesterday, too, remember?" I asked.

She smiled "Okay. Just wanted to make sure" she said.

About half an hour later Sydney was sitting next to me with a huge cup of Skinny Vanilla Latte.

"Happy?" I asked, watching her taking a sip with closed eyes.

"It´s coffee, of course I am" she said chuckling.

She opened the window and her hair fluttered in the wind.

Seeing her like this made me smile. Her hair looked like flames dancing in the wind.

My flame in the dark.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I enjoyed the wind on my face, my coffee in my hand and Adrian sitting right next to me.

For a moment I completely forgot our mission and imagined us just going on a trip, like normal people would go on.

Every once in a while I peeked at him. The car suited him.

I was thinking about last night and this morning. The closeness and the feeling I had, whenever he touched me.

My gaze fell on his lips. Those lips I knew where soft and warm and gentle. I wondered what else they could be.

God I wanted to kiss him. Why hadn´t he kissed me since the whole chaos?

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian interrupted my thoughts.

I tried hard not to blush and wasn´t sure if I´d succeeded.

"So it was worth blushing? Now you have to tell me" he said, his smile growing bigger.

"Your friend, Jackie? How can she help?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He smirked "I know you´re hiding something, but ok, I´ll play along" he said.

"I´m not sure how she´s able to help. She just told me that it was important for you to be there and..." he stopped.

"And what?" I asked. What was he not telling me?

"You´re in such a good mood. I don´t want to ruin it" he said.

"What aren´t you telling me? What could make such an impact on my mood?" I asked carefully.

He sighed.

"Adrian, tell me!" I demanded.

"Remember I told you Jackie is a witch?" he asked.

"Well yea, how could I forget that little detail?" I asked.

He took my hand that was resting next to him on the seat.

"She needs your help with something" he said cryptically.

I looked at him, waiting for any kind of elaboration.

"I guess for a spell or something. Like I said, she wasn´t exactly a chatterbox" he said.

"She needs my help for a spell? How can I help her with that?" I asked dumbfounded.

He studied me and than looked back on the road.

"Sage, there is no easy way to tell you, so I´m just going to say it" he said in a serious voice.

"She taught you magic. Well I guess you always had the ability to do magic, but she was the one who kind of encouraged you. I know it doesn´t sound like something you would do. And believe me, it was kind of a process, but in the end, you made peace with it and you are pretty awesome doing it, by the way" he ended his speech.

Ok, vampires I could handle. Falling for one was kind of growing on me, Adrian was making that pretty easy. I had still a hard time with my dad being involved with the whole kidnapping slash memory erasing issue but me doing magic? No, I wasn´t prepared for that. And to be honest, I wasn´t sure if I could handle it at that moment.

Adrian squeezed my hand "Hey, still with me?" he asked, looking at me worried.

Was I?

"I might need a moment to process that" I said.

He nodded "It´s nothing bad. No voodoo, human sacrifice kind of magic. You did good with it" he went on.

Voodoo? Human sacrifice? I hadn´t even thought about that kind of magic.

What exactly _did_ I do?

"Did good how? And could you please stop putting those disturbing pictures in my head?"

I noticed a small smile on his lips as he went on "You saved lives. I would say that´s a good deed" he said looking at me.

"I did?" I asked with wide eyes. How?

He told me about a woman called Sonya, who nearly got killed by some Warrior group. According to him, I was the one finding her before anything could happen to her.

"Well and you kind of saved us both from being killed by two strigoi" he said.

"Strigoi?" I asked.

"The bad kind of vampire" he elaborated.

"Bad like killing people?" I asked.

"Sums it up pretty good, yes" he said.

I shuddered at this image "What did I do?" I asked.

"I didn´t know it than, but you used a fire amulet to distract them. It was pretty badass" he said.

I noticed an admiring spark in his eyes as he was telling me about it.

I was still kind of freaking out about the thought, that I was actually practicing magic, but seeing him talking about it made me think, that it couldn´t be so bad, or could it?

To be honest, I kind of liked the way he spoke about me.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

She didn´t say anything after that, but she didn´t look that upset either, what made me feel a little unburdened.

It was just astonishing, how much she could handle.

After everything I´d told her the past couple of days, it seemed like everyone's normal reaction would be running for the hills or at least freak out.

Her level of freaking out seemed to be rather low.

She looked out the window and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

My hand was still holding hers and after a while she looked at me.

She shifted over and rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

God how I´d missed her.

Five hours later we arrived in Columbus, Ohio. Our next stop.

We checked in in a small hotel outside the city. It looked more modern than the last one in Newville.

"That´s an improvement" Sydney said when we entered the room.

"That´s for sure" I said taking a look around.

The interior of the room was modern, everything was held in bright colors.

We went to a little bistro around the block we´d passed before and had dinner.

To my surprise, Sydney showed more appetite than normally and I was glad to see, that her food issues weren´t as big as they used to be. At least it looked like that.

When we finished dinner, we walked back to our hotel.

"I´m kind of nervous" Sydney said on our way back to the hotel.

"About what exactly?" I asked.

"You know... everything. Meeting people I should know, facing magic and hopefully getting my memories back" she said.

"I´m here with you" I said putting my arm around her.

"I know. And I´m happy you are" she said looking up at me.

"Am I different?" she asked after a few moments"I mean... was I different before... before all of that?" she asked.

I thought about that for a moment.

"No. You are still Sydney. The girl I fell in love with. Stubborn, smart and beautiful" I said.

She nudged me and I noticed a smile on her lips.

"Sweet talker" she said.


	30. Picasso & Compliments

Adrians POV

I smiled "Still can´t accept compliments, can you?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she leaned her head against my shoulder.

I was thinking about this morning. I had been so close to kissing her. It was all I could think about since than.

"Are you ok with me sleeping in the same bed tonight again?" I asked after a few moments.

She looked at me "More than ok" she said with a small blush.

"Are you now?" I asked with a smirk.

She once again nudged me and came to a hold.

"Yes. I feel... safe with you" she said and it made my heart warm.

"I like hearing that" I said and I suppressed the urge to pull her in my arms and kiss her that very second.

I wanted her to be the one deciding when she was ready to kiss me. We hadn´t kissed since she knew about out past together and every second with her made it even harder to resist.

When we entered our little room, Sydney went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

_The girl he fell in love with. _Hearing him say things like that still kind of overwhelmed me. But in a good way. The way that made my heart jump, my knees weak and me melting.

And it was true, that I was feeling safe with him. Even though my whole life seemed to be turned upside down, he was my constant.

As strange as that sounded, I knew everything was going to be ok, as long as he was by my side.

I was brushing my hair and changing into my pajamas when one sentence came to my mind.

_My flame in the dark. _I didn´t know why this sentence popped up out of nowhere, but somehow it was exactly like that.

In all the confusion, he really was my flame in the dark, my constant, the one person I knew I could trust.

When I came back from the bathroom I found Adrian reading a book.

I was surprised. Not that I didn´t think he was reading, but I´d never seen him read before.

He looked gorgeous as ever. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt that fitted perfectly.

"What are you reading?" I asked leaning against the bathroom door.

"Just a book about cubism. We talked about that in college and I got it. I never had a chance to actually read it" he said.

"Cubism? You like Picasso?" I asked.

"I don´t know yet" he said with a smirk, putting the book an the night shelve besides him.

I was still standing between the bathroom and the bed he was laying in.

His eyes were still on me and something in them made my knees weak. His gaze was nearly tangible and I could almost feel his eyes on me.

"Can I see some of your work in Palm Springs?" I asked.

"Sure" he said still watching me.

"I´m looking forward to that" I said with a smile.

He was still laying on the bed, looking at me with his intense beautiful green eyes and every inch of my body his eyes captured seemed to burn.

Finally I managed to take a step forward and I walked to the bed. On my way I turned off the big ceiling lamp.

I stood in front of the bed for a few seconds until my eyes had adjusted to the sudden darkness.

When I started to climb over his legs, he quickly pulled me in his arms.

I was half lying on his chest and he pulled me over to his side. I gasped as our bodies connected.

"Gotcha" he whispered.

I felt his hands on my cheeks and his legs entwined with mine.

My heart was once again racing and I couldn´t form a response. God his body against mine felt so good.

My lips were only inches away from his lips and I could feel his warm breath against them.

Our eyes met and he softly brushed over my cheek.

"You are so beautiful" he muttered.

In the dull light I could see him closing his eyes and only a brief second later I felt his lips on mine.

My mind blanked. There were only his lips on mine and his arms pulling me closer to him.

My whole body felt like being on fire. Every nerve was feeling tingly and at the same time I got goosebumps all over my body.

All the tension from the last couple of days seemed to be released in this kiss.

My hand found his hair and I grabbed it softly. He was such a good kisser. Not that I had much of a comparison.

I completely stopped thinking and lost myself in kissing him, feeling him, being close to him.

So close, so warm, so perfect.

After a few minutes he pulled me on top of him and the moment we´d stopped kissing our eyes met.

"I could do this all day" he whispered brushing over my lips with his thumb.

"Why haven´t you?" I asked breathless.

"I wasn´t sure if you were okay with it" he said.

"What changed?" I asked.

He chuckled "Nothing. I just didn´t have enough willpower left to resist you any longer" he said grinning.

He was sounding a bit throaty and the sound of his voice made me want to kiss him even more.

"So don´t stop" I whispered.

Instead of saying anything else, his lips found mine again and like before I didn´t know where he began and I ended.

After what felt like forever, I was snuggled up in his arm. Completely happy.

"I was hoping for that" I said after a while.

"Kissing?" he asked.

I nodded "I thought about that today in the car" I said. I felt my cheeks getting a bit warmer.

He pulled me closer "Sage, you could have saved us a lot of wishing and hoping by just saying so" he said with a wink.

"Now what would have been the fun in that?" I asked rolling my eyes chuckling.

He cupped my face in his hands and once again the intensity of his look nearly took my breath away.

"I am so damn happy to have you back" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

"I am happy that you came for me" she said.

I looked at her shaking my head "I would go everywhere for you" I said.

She blushed and leaned her head back against my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

I knew that we still had to face a whole lot of things. Getting her memories back, her family and the alchemists for that matter and probably even my family, but knowing that she was okay and with me, made me think, that we could take everything, as long as we were together.


	31. Chasing away Dark Shadows

_A/N: Happy New Year everybody ( in case you´re reading this before 2015, have an awesome New Year´s Eve) _

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

We had been lying arm in arm for some time now and I had been sure she had been fallen asleep when she spoke.

"Adrian?" she whispered.

"Hm?" I answered looking at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she went on.

"Anything" I said.

"Who knows about us? I mean... I was wondering how I should behave in Palm Springs" she said.

I shifted a bit, so that I could see her face.

"Not many people" I said "We were supposed to be brother and sister in Palm Springs, so only a few people know. Well the alchemists know, but besides that, only our group in Palm Springs and Jackie":

"Brother and sister?" she asked.

"Jep, we were one big happy family back in the days" I said winking.

"Speaking of the alchemists" I said "We must be careful in Palm Springs. They sent another alchemist instead of you and Zoey and... well, we shouldn´t take any risk"

She nodded and stayed silent for a few moments "What about your family?" she than asked.

"They don´t know" I said .

"Why? I mean I get that it´s... unconventional, but it´s your family" she said.

"Unconventional huh?" I said smirking

"You know what I mean" she said.

"To be honest, my relationship with my father is... difficult and my mother... I haven´t seen her for a while" I said.

"I see" she said frowning.

I brushed over her cheek and smiled at her.

"It´s not that I don´t want to tell you about them. It´s just... difficult".

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

I looked at him and saw a hint of sadness and anger in his eyes as he began to tell me about his father, who always expected the worse of him and his mother who was at a moroi prison. He told me that she was there because of him and didn´t want to see him.

"Why is it your fault?" I asked.

"She did it to keep me safe. Or at least that´s what she thought she´d done it for" he said in a sad tone. There was nearly something tangible in his sadness while he spoke.

"She is your mother, she loves you" I said.

He looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"My father was right. It is my fault. I don´t deserve to see her. She´s better of without me".

Seeing him talking like this took my by surprise and made my heart hurt. It overwhelmed me how suddenly his mood had shifted.

I remembered the one time I had the "pleasure" to meet Nathan Ivashkov and how unbelievably cold and cruel he´d been towards Adrian.

My eyes grew wide and the thoughts in my head were racing. I pressed a hand on my mouth and looked at Adrian.

"What is it?" Adrian asked "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and smiled "I... I don´t know" I said truthfully.

Was I?

"Adrian, did we meet your father in a hotel in San Diego once?" I asked.

Adrian got up and I followed him. We were sitting on the bed and he took my hands and looked at me. His eyes now wide, too.

"Yes, we did" he said slowly.

"I remember that" I whispered.

"Sage, are you sure? I mean... really?" he asked still looking at me with those big eyes.

I nodded. I really did remember it. I remembered the hotel and the amazing view, his father and his arrogant nature and I also did remember slushes on our way back to Palm Springs.

He took my face in his hands and my smile grew bigger.

"How do you remember that?" he asked looking at me like he could find the answer to his question in my eyes.

I once again shook my head "I don´t know. I just do" I said overwhelmed.

"What else do you remember?" he asked.

I took his hands and squeezed them "Nothing" I said.

He was still smiling at me "That doesn´t matter. It´s a start" he said.

I nodded and smiled at him, too. Once again I was surprised how quickly his mood had changed from nearly overpowering sadness and anger to joy and happiness.

But I couldn´t go on thinking about that, because only seconds later I was back in his arms lying on the bed. The place that recently had become my favorite place.

"We should get slushes tomorrow" I muttered.

He laughed and the sound of his laugh made me laugh, too.

"Sugar-free for you of course" he said after a while.

"It wasn´t than" I admitted and it made him smile even more.

He pulled me closer and starting at my ear he began to put kisses on my face until he ended up at my lips.

Every time he had placed a kiss on my skin he muttered a word

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met" he had said when his lips found mine.

My body responded immediately. My head fell to the side and a small sigh escaped my mouth.

My hands once again got lost in his hair and when his lips were on my lips, the whole world around us vanished.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I woke up when Sydney was turning around in her sleep and I pulled her closer into my arms to calm her down.

The moment I had put my arms around her she seemed to relax and I began to brush over her arm.

Glancing at the clock next to the bed I realized that it was almost 9 am. We´d been on the road at that time the last two days. I was sure Sydney would be waking up soon now.

When I was certain, that she had calmed down, I slowly got up and after getting dressed, I left the room to get coffee.

On my way to the little coffee shop around the corner I couldn´t help but smile. Sydney remembering our trip to San Diego was huge. I smiled about her confession about her slush not being sugar-free and once again felt grateful for having her in my life.

Talking about my family had brought back memories and feelings I didn´t like to think about to much. It was just to easy to spiral down into a bad place. Spirit of course reinforced that. But like before Sydney had helped to keep those dark shadows away. I knew I couldn´t go on like this in the long run, but for now, I could cope. And not knowing what else we would have to face in the near future, I couldn´t risk to separate myself from spirit.

When I came back to our room, Sydney was already up and fully dressed.

"There you are" she said pulling me in her arms as soon as I had entered the room.

I handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled.

"Thanks" she said taking the cup and hugging me again.

"Are you alright?" I asked "Not that I´m complaining" I said, putting my free arm around her and giving her a kiss on the head. She smelled heavenly.

"I´m sorry, I just had a bad dream and when I woke up you weren´t there" she said, trying to hide her worry behind a smile.

"What did you dream about?" I asked frowning.

"I don´t remember the dream... but it was dark and cold...and I... I was alone" she said.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

"I´m sorry I left" he said.

I took his hand and we sat down on the bed.

"You brought coffee, everything is good" I said, giving him a reassuring smile, even though I was still feeling kind of strange.

"Are you sure?" he asked frowning

I nodded. I didn´t want to think about my dream. Besides I couldn´t even remember it clearly.

I placed my cup on the floor in front of me and he watched my curiously.

"No coffee?" he asked.

I grinned at him.

"Sage, what´s going on here?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

I scooted further onto the bed and extended my hand.

He looked at me and took it. He was frowning but had a small smile on his lips.

I pulled him on the bed and he followed my direction with an amused expression on his face.

I was still a bit shaky from my dream and waking up with him gone. I knew it was stupid and I knew that he would be coming back, but at this moment I needed him closer.

I pushed him on the bed and he looked at me surprised.

"I should get coffee in the morning more often" he said gazing at me.

I chuckled and leaned down until our foreheads touched. I supported my weight with my hands next to his neck.

"I missed you" I whispered and his smile grew bigger.

"So this is you missing me huh" he said sounding a bit breathless.

I nodded and by turning my head a bit our lips found each others.

He pulled me on top of him and my hands slid under his head and got lost in his hair.

His hands were on my back and caressed the skin between my shirt and my pants and slowly slid down my legs.

It felt like his fingers where pure electricity, that touched my skin and burned me everywhere he´d touched me. The feeling was amazing, I had never felt like that before.

My head was spinning. How in the world could I ever be able to stop kissing him?

His left hand softly brushed over my cheek and got tangled in my hair.

God he was so good at this. I was butter in his hands. I practically melted in his arms. All I could think about was kissing him and his hands on my body.

When we were both out of breath he chuckled softly.

"I should definitely go get coffee in the mornings if you´re welcoming me back like that" he muttered.

"Or you could stay in bed with me" I whispered feeling bold after all that kissing and touching.

He shook his head and smiled "Or I could do that" he agreed.

Kissing him had chased away all the dark shadows of my dream and had left me feeling alive and happy.

"Thanks for bringing coffee" I said after a few moments when my breath was steady again.

"Like I said, it was a pleasure" he said an excited spark in his eyes.

"Now I really do need that coffee" I said slowly getting up.

He watched me taking my coffee and taking a sip.

He was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"We should leave soon" I said after a few sips.

"Or we could stay in bed" he said raising an eyebrow, giving me a mischievous look.

I laughed "We have forever to do that. Now, we need to get to Palm Springs. Remember?" I asked.

"It´s hard to remember anything but you of you act like that" he said impishly.

"Is that so?" I asked again melting by the look he was giving me.

"Oh yes Miss Sage" he said temptingly.

I was about to put down my coffee again and crawl back into his arms, when Adrians phone rang.


	32. The Melting Pot

Adrians POV

I cursed whomever was calling me, when I recognized Lissas number on my phone.

"My queen, how can I be at your service" I asked with a smile.

Sydney gave me a completely confused look.

"Adrian, finally. Do you have any idea how many times I´ve tried to call you?" Lissa asked.

"Yea, sorry. I had... business to attend" I said nonchalant.

"Business? What kind of business?" she asked.

I watched Sydney starting to pack our stuff and looking at me from time to time, while I thought about a response that wasn´t to far fetched.

"Well not exactly business" I began "more like investigate" I than said.

Sydney raised an eyebrow at the word investigate but kept on packing.

"Have you been drinking?" Lissa asked in a soft voice.

I could hear genuine concern in her voice. Thinking about it, it was an assumption on her part, that used to be true more times in my past than I wanted to admit to myself.

"Can´t say I have" I said "So, you just wanted to chat or is there a specific reason for your call?" I asked.

She sighed "I just wanted to check in with you. The last time we spoke you were... ehm kind of angered" she said.

I remembered the last time I´d talked to her. I had been trying to get her to help finding Sydney. She´d told me that she couldn´t and that alchemist business wasn´t her place to interfere and I hadn´t taken that well to say the least.

"I know. Sorry about that. I´m good now" I said.

"Okay... I was worried when I couldn´t reach you. I know how it is, sometimes it can be... overpowering" she said. I knew she was taking about spirit and I couldn´t argue with here there.

"Are you coming to court any time soon?" she asked.

"Maybe. We´ll see" I said evasively.

It wasn´t like I could just come to visit with my girlfriend. The girlfriend nobody knew about there and my girlfriend the alchemist, or better said ex-alchemist.

"Don´t be a stranger, okay?" she said.

"I won´t" I promised and after saying goodby we hung up.

Sydney was next to me in no time. She had finished packing and had watched me curiously the last couple of minutes.

"Queen?" she asked.

Right, I hadn´t exactly elaborated about that. It just hadn´t seemed important.

"Yes, yes I did" I said looking at her.

She gave me a look that said she needed more information.

"You know, you have Obama, we have a queen" I said nonchalant.

She crooked her head "For real?" she asked.

I nodded.

"So you and the queen... is she your... friend?" she asked.

"Lissa? Yes, she´s my friend. In fact, she is the sister of Jill" I said.

Sydney sat down next to me on the bed "I need to make some kind of index cards or... I don´t know. How can I possibly keep up with all of that?"

"Index cards?" I said chuckling.

"Well yea, it helps me to stay on track" she said like it was completely normal to do so.

"Of course it does" he said, still softly laughing.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

A queen? Really? And not just to be representative like in Spain or Belgium?

I remembered him talking about something like that before. About Jill and how important it was to keep her safe. I remembered that it had to do something with a queen, I just hadn´t thought about it that much. Somehow this topic had seemed not that important at that moment. Considering we were talking about vampires, alchemists, kidnapping and memory erasing.

Maybe I didn´t need those index cards after all.

"Everything okay?" Adrian asked pulling me in his arms.

I was standing next to him in front of the bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I nodded "Everything okay" I said "We should leave now" I went on.

For a moment I thought he was going to argue again, but he finally nodded and got up.

"We should" he said.

His hand cupped my cheek and he gave me a soft kiss, that once again made my knees weak.

We were on our way only a few minutes later.

I was driving this time and once again I was thrilled about the car.

The way the steering wheel felt in my hands, the sound it made when I pushed the gas pedal and just the feeling driving it. This car for sure had a story to tell.

We were headed to St. Louis, Missouri. It was a 6 hour drive there and we made good time.

When we passed Effingham, Adrian insisted to make a stop and eat there, just because he thought the name was hilarious.

"Sage, it´s Effingham like F*ing ham" he elaborated after I was left dumbfounded about his reaction.

I gave him a look that was supposed to be objurgated, but seeing him so full of joy, just because of the unfortunate name of this city made me laugh with him. Not because of the name, because his joy was so infectious.

"I´m feeling like fondue" Adrian suddenly said when we passed the city boundary.

"Fondue?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sometimes his chains of thoughts were beyond me.

"Fondue is just the best meal ever" he said still smiling and taking out his phone, obviously to check if he could get fondue somewhere in Effingham.

After a few moment he made a sound of approval.

"Guess it´s our lucky day" he said.

"Fondue?" I asked.

"Fondue" he answered.

He guided me through downtown Effingham until we reached a restaurant called `The Melting Pot´.

I parked the car around the corner and taking my hand, we entered the restaurant.

Even though it was the middle of the day, the place was pretty dark. Heavy dark curtains covered nearly the whole windows and barley any lamps where installed. The room was lit by candles and I had to admit, it was pretty romantic.

We were seated in a small booth and to my surprise, the restaurant was well patronized.

My eyes grew big, when a huge pot of melted cheese was positioned in the middle of our table.

Around it our waitress had put several bowls of vegetable and bread.

"Vegetable is healthy" Adrian said and I noticed, that he must had been watching me.

"Not if you dip it in that" I said nodding in the direction of the pot with melted cheese.

He gave me a crooked smile.

"You really like fondue, don´t you?" I asked.

He nodded and I gave him a smile.

"Okay than. Let´s indulge" I said more convincing than I was feeling.

His smile was worth it and we began to eat.

To my surprise the fondue was delicious and after a few bites of cheese covered tomatoes, I managed to put my bad conscience about the fat content away.

"I could really get used to that" he said gesturing around when we finished eating.

"What? Eating fondue?" I asked.

He chuckled and pulled me closer, so that he could put an arm around me.

"I love fondue, but I was taking about us, being together in public, doing this..." he said putting his index finger under my chin and lifting it, so he could kiss me.

Like always I melted, just like the cheese we had been eating only minutes ago.

It hit me than, that it would be different when we reached Palm Springs. We probably had to hide and maybe even pretend to not know each other or being brother and sister at times. I pushed that thought away. I would think about that when I had to. In this moment, I just wanted to enjoy every second I had with him.

"We still have a couple of days" I said when our kiss ended.

"We do" he said kissing the spot between my ear and my neck.

It sent spirals of goosebumps down my spine and I wished to be somewhere else with him. Not in such a public place.

Someone cleared his throat next to us and I blushed as I saw the waitress standing in front of our table.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked feeling as uncomfortable as I was feeling.

"No thank you. Just the bill, please" Adrian answered and she nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I payed the bill and we left a few minutes later. I was eager to reach our destination. Sydney had been right, we still did have a couple of days left and I would enjoy every second of that time being with her, preferably alone.

Our stop at `The Melting Pot´ had delayed us, but by 8 pm we reached St. Louis and had checked in at a small motel near the city boundary.


	33. Going Somewhere?

Adrians POV

During our way to St. Louis I had done research on my phone and I knew I had to leave Sydney for a bit.

I really needed to feed and I was still not sure how I possibly could bring up the subject without her freaking out.

I was leaning against the door and watched her unpack her bag with a smile on my lips.

"What?" she asked when she noticed me watching her.

"We are leaving tomorrow. You really don´t have to unpack every night" I said.

"I like to be organized" she said and I chuckled.

"Sure you do" I said.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked her hands on her hips but smiling.

"Never. I wouldn´t dare" I said crooking my head to the side.

"Just... roll with it" she said and I laughed. It just wasn´t something she normally would say.

"Roll with it, huh?" I asked.

She smiled and sat down on the bed "Why are you standing there? Need to go somewhere?" she asked.

"Actually... I do" I said and she frowned.

"Where do you have to go?" she asked confused.

I walked over to the bed and sat right next to her.

"I´m kind of nervous about your reaction on this..." I began.

She eyed me curiously, still frowning "About what?" she asked.

"It´ll only take about an hour" I said"Remember the part of me being a vampire?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

For a moment I was still dumfounded where he was going with that, when it hit me.

Blood, vampires drank blood, right?

"Where are you going?" I finally asked.

Was he just going outside to find someone he could drink from?

"There is a club on the other side of the city" he said.

I was still looking at him unsure what exactly he was telling me. Why a club?

"So you... you just go to a club and..." I wasn´t sure how to end the sentence when he spoke.

"Gee Sydney. What do you think I would do? Drink from a drunk stranger?" he asked.

I shrugged. How was I supposed to know.

He took my hand and shook his head "No. It´s a club run by moroi. They have human feeders there. People who voluntarily give their blood to moroi" he explained.

My stomach tightened. Why would anybody do that voluntarily? Only thinking of letting someone drink my blood made me anxious.

"Why are they doing it?" I asked.

He brushed through his hair and I sensed a little discomfort talking about it "letting someone drink from you... it´s pleasurable" he said and I frowned.

"Pleasurable?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded "You don´t have to worry about that" he said.

I still had a million questions about the topic, but didn´t know where to begin.

"Why are you uncomfortable talking about that?" I finally asked.

"Well you never... liked to hear about it. And I get that. It´s just something we normally don´t talk about and something that used to make you uncomfortable" he said.

He was right. I didn´t like to think about it. Everything he´d just said sounded wrong. But those people were doing it voluntarily, right? So who was I to judge?

"Will you hurry?" I asked after a while.

He cupped my face and gave me a small kiss.

"You´ll never notice I was gone" he said.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

Driving through the abandoned neighborhood of the club reminded me of something I was taught my whole life.

Never go out at night alone, especially not in an unknown or deserted area. I knew it was pretty reckless and on some level even stupid to go against those rules but I told myself that I was in and out in no time.

I was back at the motel an hour later. I felt refreshed and happy to be back with her.

She was lying in bed and already had fallen asleep. The TV was still on and I switched it off when I closed the door behind me.

The sudden silence woke her up and she looked at me sleepily. She never had looked more cute. Hair all messy and a happy smile on her lips.

"You´re back" she whispered extending a hand.

I got rid of my shoes and my Jeans and quickly got under the blanket.

"I told you I was going to be fast" I whispered when she snuggled up into my arm.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead what made her smile.

God I could live like this forever.

Going to bed with her, having her in my arms and wake up with her in the morning.

"Good Night" I said and she muttered something like that as well. She was back asleep only seconds later.

I was about to doze off as well, when Jill called.

A slight soupcon of guilt hit me when I realized I hadn´t talked to her since I had arrived in New York. That felt ages ago.

I managed to slip out under Sydney without waking her up, jumped into my sweatpants and stepped outside to take the call without disturbing her.

"Jailbait, how are you?" I asked when I had closed the door behind me.

"Fine, everything´s fine. It´s not the same without you. But same old, same old" she said "I know how you are" she than went on and I could nearly hear her smile through the phone.

Since I wasn´t taking my pills anymore, the bond was back.

I chuckled "Yea... can´t complain" I said thinking about the last couple of days.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t want to... spy...but when you are that happy, it´s hard to not be dragged into your feelings" she said.

"I know" I said. And I wasn´t feeling like that. I knew she couldn´t help it.

"So... when will you two get here?" she asked.

I sighed "Soon, maybe too soon".

"Adrian, we´ll work it out. I mean it´s not going to be easy peasy lemon squeezy, but yo two will be together. And she starts to remember all by herself. Imagine what Jaclyn will be able to do, imagine her getting back all her memories. Memories of you" she said and I smiled. I knew she was right.

"I know it´s hard to not know what they´d done to her and I know that spirit isn´t on it´s best side these days, but she´s with you Adrian. She didn´t run for the hills, she didn´t file a restraining order and she believes you, she believes in you two".

I laughed about her comment on the restraining order and nodded.

"I know you´re right. I needed that. You know, sometimes you can be very wise" I said.

"Sometimes?" she asked in played outrage.

"Besides" she went on "It´s still Sydney we´re talking about. You two belong together, no matter what":

I chuckled. Talking to Jill always was easy and comforting. Maybe it was because she knew how I felt and what troubled me, but when we hung, I felt like some of the darker thoughts in my mind had been pushed away. Well maybe not away completely, but our conversation had definitely helped.

I silently closed the door behind me and snug back into the bed.


	34. Are you Awake?

Sydneys POV

Somewhere in my semi-aslepp conscious I felt Adrian getting back to bed. Where had he been?

My hand reached for him and I found his face. I felt him kissing my palm and leaning his cheek into my hand.

I smiled. How did I possibly deserve him?

My eyes were still closed and I felt his hand stroking over my cheekbone. My skin was all fire and shiver.

My head rested on his chest and I could hear his heart beat. Was his heart beating normal or was it just a little to fast?

Maybe I was just imagining that, knowing mine was out of control.

I felt the heat of his body radiating through my own.

His thumb softly brushed over my lip and I was barely able to kiss it before his fingers once again caressed my cheek.

I wanted to open my eyes and look at him, get lost in his deep green green eyes but I couldn´t. My mind was to busy noticing his gentle touches on my face to transmit the message to open my eyes.

He slowly lifted my chin and I could feel his own face only inches away.

I felt my lips parting a bit in the wonderful anticipation to feel his lips on mine. Those lips, those utterly perfect soft, sensual lips.

"You are awake, right?" I heard him whisper into the dark.

I smiled and finally managed to open my eyes.

I nodded not able to form a response and even though the room was dark, I saw him smiling, too.

Within seconds I was lying on my back. He was hovering over me, his thighs beside my own.

I gasped and I noticed my breath coming fast, I could hardly breath.

His fingers once again brushed over my cheek and down to my collarbone, leaving a delightful trail of goosebumps everywhere he´d touched me.

I closed my eyes again, overwhelmed by the feeling of his hands on me.

I arched my back to find his lips I desperately needed on mine.

The moment our lips touched, my hands grabbed his back, pulling him even closer to me.

I was astonished about the way his lips felt on mine. They felt even better than I had remembered them to feel. Soft and fierce at the same time. I loved the way his body was so close to mine. Somehow he managed to still be hovering over me. I couldn´t feel his whole weight but I wanted him closer and he finally obeyed when I tucked on his shirt to pull his body closer.

Once again the air around us felt like pure electricity. My hands got lost in his hair and he caught hold of my hands, pinning them down over my head, brushing along my inner upper arm from time to time.

His fingers laced through mine, his lips kissing me...I was lost.

His hands, his body, his lips... nothing else was important at this moment.

Waves of heat rolled over me, making my mind go blank and my brain stop functioning.

I shivered, when he began to put tender kisses on the nape of my neck.

His hands slowly sliding down my arms and up my throat, until they cupped my face.

He stopped to look at me and I looked at him.

I saw the fire in his eyes, I was sure he saw in mine, too.

How did he do that? I longed for him, even though he was so close it still wasn´t close enough.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

Kissing Sydney was heaven. Feeling her lips, feeling the fierceness in her kiss and her body reacting to me...

Before I kissed her again, I got lost in the look she was giving me. The fire in her eyes was nearly tangible and I needed to take my eyes of hers.

I placed kisses on her throat and her collarbone, enjoying her bodies reaction every time my lips touched her skin.

She once again arched her back and I felt her body pressing against mine.

We had come to a point, where I needed to get a grip on my self control. I wouldn´t push that. As difficult as it might be, I wouldn´t.

I rolled to the side, taking her with me. I never stopped kissing her and I wasn´t planing on doing so. She was still close to me, but the little space I created between us by my movement helped me to stay more or less focused.

It was difficult though to stop myself from ripping her cloth off and putting kisses all over her body, touch every inch of her soft skin and lose myself in her, especially, when her leg went around my hip.

She probably didn´t even know what she was doing to me.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

He seemed much to far away, so I pulled him closer with my leg. My hand was on his chest. I could feel his defined chest through his T-shirt and nearly blushed when my mind imagined kissing it, caressing it, getting rid of his shirt.

I caught hold of the hem of his shirt and began to push it up, my fingers brushing over every inch I undressed.

Within half a second, Adrian caught my wrist.

"What?" I asked, breathing heavy.

He laid me back on my back and looked at me with amused eyes.

"Clothes stay on" he said throatily.

I frowned "You can undress me, too" I argued and blushed the very next second. Where had that come from?

He chuckled and bit his lip.

"Tempting..." he said still studying me curiously with a smile.

What was he thinking?

I nervously began to play with the blanket and he chuckled.

"Sage, there isn´t anything in the world that I´d rather do..." he stopped to caress my cheek and my collarbone.

Goosebumps more and more goosebumps appeared and my mind once again began to get fuzzy.

Than why are we having this conversation? I thought and blushed once again. It was ridiculous how he made me feel and think for that matter.

"Didn´t you say we have forever to do that kind of stuff?" he than asked crooking his head to the side, still smiling.

I did. But now, here in this moment with him still touching me, it seemed like the most stupid thing I´d ever said. Never had I thought I wouldn´t be the responsible one when it came to that.

I nodded but couldn´t help to feel a little disappointed.

He once again pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss that completely washed away all my disappointment. It left me breathless and flushed.

That night I dreamed of Adrian. Adrian having fondue with me, Adrian driving old beautiful cars and looking agonizingly sexy, Adrian kissing me and Adrians hands on my body.


	35. Coffee vs Hair Gel

_A/N: I just wanted to take a minute and thank everyone of you who reviewed, followed or favored this story. It really means so much to me. _

_Some of you guys reviewed as guests and I couldn´t reply, so I wanted to give all of you a virtual hug, and say thanks so much for all your kind words._

_And special thanks to GweenyDee, Alina Penowl & Miss Jackson3 you guys are amazing! It always makes me happy to read all of your reviews :*_

_I´m really glad you are enjoying the story, even though english is not my native tongue and I probably do make more mistakes than you guys are pointing out ;) (thanks for that, too by the way)_

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I woke up to the delight of Sydney wearing a dress.

For a second I thought I was still sleeping and I blinked a few times. Nope, the dress was still there.

It was a white simple dress with small fluttery sleeves and pretty short. Short to Sydneys standards that was. It barely covered her knees and every time she was walking or just turning around, the hem swirled around her thighs.

I must had been watching her a few minutes when she noticed I was awake.

She gave me a smile and walked over to the bed.

"Good Morning" she said.

"And what a good morning that is" I said extending a hand and pulling her on the bed.

She giggled and sat on the bed next to me.

"That dress..." I began touching the fabric "I like it. Is it new?" I asked.

She pursed her lips "Kind of, why?"

"Just something I never saw on you" I said "I like it" I admitted "You look... innocent yet sexy".

She nudged me and I saw a hint of blush on her cheeks.

I threw my hands up in apology "Just telling the truth here, Sage" I said.

She got up "I was feeling like it. Besides, it´s way to hot for Jeans" she said trying to flatten invisible wrinkles on her dress.

I was absolutely positive, that I had never seen her more cute ever before.

"That had never stopped you before" I said getting up.

"What? Wearing Jeans?" she asked.

"That or khakis" I said winking.

"Hey, those pants are comfortable and dressy, especially when you combine them with a nice blouse and a blazer" she argued.

I chuckled and walked over to her to take her hands "I´m just teasing you Sage, I like the way you´re dressing. It´s like going out with a hot librarian or something like that" I said.

She arched an eyebrow at that and I chuckled.

"But this dress..." I lifted her hand and swirled her around what made her giggle again "gee Sage, you look just... adorable" I said when she was back facing me.

She looked at me for a second and than gave me a quick kiss.

"Get ready now. It´s almost 10" she said with a smile continuing packing her stuff.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

Adrian went to the bathroom and I finished packing our stuff. My stuff better said, he rarely unpacked anything besides his hair gel.

I heard him turning on the shower and decided to get a coffee in a small cafe around the corner.

On my way there I recaptured yesterdays events.

My knees got a little weak when only thinking about kissing him.

I sighed. Besides all the stuff we still had to face when back in Palm Springs, and honestly it was a whole lot to face, I was feeling happy at this moment.

More than happy. For the first time in my life, my life was exciting and unpredictable.

Of course that also meant, that my future also was unpredictable, but I wasn´t going to thinks about that.

We would have to face those things early enough. I allowed myself to feel happy. Especially when thinking about everything that supposedly had happened to me.

Adrian was out of the shower when I came back to our room and just pulled down his shirt when I entered the room.

I handed him a cup of coffee and he gave me one of his heartwarming smiles.

"I thought you were out to get coffee" he said taking the cup.

"I know, I´m a coffeine addict" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I wouldn´t say addict... on second thought... yes, that might be true" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I´m not drinking that much coffee" I said in played outrage.

His eyes were sparkling in amusement.

"Yes you do" he than said chuckling.

"Just get your hair gel and let´s go" I said gesturing him to the bathroom. It really was hard to suppress the urge to laugh and keep a serious face-

He narrowed his eyes and grinned at me "So you´re practically saying hair gel is my coffee?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged "Maybe" my serious face was starting to crack.

"I bet I would do better without hair gel, than you would do without coffee" he said challenging.

For a brief moment I was sure he would lose at that bet and was about to agree, but seeing that smug expression on his face, smelling the delicious aroma of the freshly brewed coffee in my hands, I chickened out.

"I could never take hair gel away from you, that just would be to cruel" I said putting my arm around his waist smiling.

"Sure, because I would be the one suffering the most" he teased me returning the hug.

"You know, I have lots of will power" I argued.

"And don´t I know it" he said leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

We were on our way to Oklahoma and Sydney was on her second coffee, what proved my point exactly. I might use a lot of hair gel, but Sydney without coffee? That wasn´t something I wanted to experience. It had been difficult when she was down to one cup a day.

She was sitting next to me while I was driving. Eyes closed and open window, enjoying the sun in her face and the coffee in her hand.

I on the other side was happy about the slightly tinted windows. I enjoyed the sight of her though.

I once again was mesmerized by her beauty. Especially in the sun. The way her skin seemed to be radiating or even glowing, her hair that looked like shimmering gold and even the color of her eyes seemed to be enhanced by the sunlight, not that they usually weren´t beautiful as well.

And than, of course there was her dress.

The dress that rode up just millimeters every time she was moving.

That dress that looked just perfect on her lightly bronzed skin.

That dress that hugged her body softly in a way that distracted me more times on our drive to Oklahoma than I wanted to admit.

We made good time though and arrived early evening.

We were just about to enter our room when Sydneys phone rang.

* * *

><p>Sydneys POV<p>

Looking at my phone I came to an abrupt stop in front of our door.

It was my father. I hadn´t talked to him since a couple days after the divorce.

Adrian stopped, too and looked at me worried.

"What´s wrong?" he asked.

"It´s my father" I said deadpan.

He frowned and I was still watching my phone, unsure what to do.

Why was he calling? What did he want? Was I supposed to take that call? Could I take that call?

What if I did and he asked about my whereabouts?

A million questions went through my head while my phone was still vibrating incessantly.


	36. Don t lie to Me

Sydneys POV

"Hello?" I said pressing the phone to my ear. My whole body felt tense.

Adrian had opened the door for me and I got inside.

"Where are you?" my father shouted in his usual tone.

I sat down and tried to calm myself with a deep breath.

"New York. Where else would I be?" I said sharing a look with Adrian who now was sitting next to me.

His tense body and his worried face mirrored mine.

"Don´t lie to me" he said. He was sounding angry now.

"I´m not" I said trying to sound neutral.

"I can see that you are in Oklahoma, so tell me! What on earth you are doing there" he yelled.

I gulped. How did he know? It only took me a brief second to understand. He must be tracking my phone.

"_We need to go_" I mouthed to Adrian, who frowned again but got up immediately.

"Oklahoma?" I asked to play out time.

I caught hold of Adrians hand who followed me without questioning my actions.

"Why would I be in Oklahoma?" I asked gesturing him to the reception.

He jogged away to pay the bill.

"Sydney. Enough. Who´s with you?" he than asked through gritted teeth.

"Okay fine, I´m with a friend. Her name is Katie and we just wanted to have some fun, so we..."

He interrupted me "I told you! Don´t you dare lie to me" he yelled again.

Adrian was back by now and we were on our way to the car.

We needed to leave, now.

We reached the car in only a few seconds and only moments later we were inside.

I was still thinking about weather I should respond or just throw the phone out the window.

I choose to get rid of the phone right now, so I opened the window, threw out the phone, closed the window again and put my hand on my mouth. Shocked about everything that had just happened.

"That´s one way to end a conversation" Adrian muttered when he started the car.

"He knows" I whispered.

Adrian looked at me "He knows nothing" he said "calm down. He just knows you´re in Oklahoma. That is what? About 20 hours away from Palm Springs? He doesn´t know shit" he said taking my hand, squeezing it softly.

I looked at him "18 hours!" I corrected him "Well a bit longer if you take the..."

"Really? That´s what you want to talk about?" he interrupted me giving me a look.

"You´re right... sorry" I said.

I pressed my hand on my mouth again. Still unable to think straight.

"He knew I was in Oklahoma Adrian" I whispered clutching his hand after a few minutes.

My head was spinning.

* * *

><p>Adrians POV<p>

I felt her hand tightening around mine and I looked at her. She was looking on the road, her expression was tense.

"He knew I was lying" she went on still in a low voice.

"He has no proof to that" I said, knowing exactly I couldn´t be sure about that.

Sydney gave me a look that said she was thinking exactly the same.

I opened my window and threw my phone out, too.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching me.

"Not risking to be tracked again" I said.

She stayed silent after that and I kept driving. We left the city and I decided to stay off main roads. It would be safer that way.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a long time.

"As far away as possible" I said and she nodded.

"Good, that´s good" she muttered still watching the road in front of us.

We kept on driving for the next 3 hours. We both didn´t talk much.

"You´re driving north" Sydney stated after a while and I nodded.

"If he thinks you´re on your way to Palm Springs, and we still can´t be sure about that, he´ll expect you around Amarillo. So I´m definitely not going there" I said.

She nudged me "Hey, you really know your geography, don´t you?" she asked and actually smiled at me.

I pulled her closer and put an arm around her "Impressed?" I asked smirking.

"Very" she said leaning against my shoulder and wrapping her arms around me.

"You want me to drive?" she asked after a while.

I shook my head "It´s okay. I´m not tired. You sleep" I said.

She looked at me in disbelief "You really expect me to sleep now?" she asked.

"You should try. I will get tired at some point" I said.

I was determined to bring as many miles between Oklahoma and us as possible, even if it meant I was driving the whole night.

I knew the alchemists had their resources and I also knew they were smart. After all, Sydney had learned from them.

We were driving on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, what was comforting on the one side because most likely, no one expected us there, but on the other hand we also were on show if someone did come our way.

Sydney had closed her eyes a couple of times and had tried to sleep, but hadn´t succeeded.

I already regretted my hasty decision to throw my phone out of the car without thinking about saving any numbers.

Good thing I could reach people in their dreams.

I really should have known better than think, that we could just get to Palm Springs without nobody caring about that.


End file.
